The Daimyo Inutaisho
by Wheezambu
Summary: COMPLETE! For political reasons, Inutaisho is forced into a marriage the with daughter of a dangerous enemy. Can he come to understand the woman who will be the mother of his first born or will political intrigue cost him the lives the only people he has
1. Chapter One Prologue

**A/N: Nothing new here really. I just felt like doing a little editing on this story, changing the way the chapters were split. It's still the same story, but I added a bit of new content here and there and chapter 6 is all new. Just had to add a little more fluff!**

**

* * *

**

The demon lord stood alone on a windswept hill, watching as the scouting party he'd sent out days earlier made their slow way back to him. His expression was somber as their mission had been a successful one and they had brought in the renegade, alive as requested. Slowly, his heart heavy with a regret he couldn't afford to acknowledge, he turned and went down to meet the returning men.

Five days ago they'd taken this territory back from the rebellious clans, a bloody and tenacious battle had been fought at the foot of these mountains. He himself had led his army into battle and again they had made him fiercely proud. He was pleased to see that his training and leadership had begun to show their benefits. Their losses had been insignificant compared to the rebels. It was bitter moment for him still, not all of his losses had been counted in lives. His eyes met those of his lieutenant briefly before the man turned away out of respect for what his lord must be feeling.

Umani saluted his lord, dropping to one knee and bowing his head in what was custom for one of his clan to acknowledge his commander. He did not want to meet his lord's gaze as he knew the moment had to be painful. He wished again that he had not been successful, but his lord had known what to expect when he sent out his best tracker after the renegade. "We have brought him in alive, sire."

"I can see that," his lord said softly. Umani had been his service for many years, in private, they could dispense with formalities and treat each other as the cousins they were. He rose slowly, averting his gaze out of respect was the least he could offer his general, a man he considered to be a friend. He sensed that his lord would be comforted if they kept the report formal, but he couldn't be entirely sure. No matter how he phrased it, the report was a death sentence for the prisoner.

"Sire," he began, keeping his voice dutiful and emotionless. "We tracked our quarry for two days and two nights before capture. He attempted to elude us by destroying two human settlements in order to cover his trail. I apologize, sire, I was unable to get an accurate count of the casualties as there was no one left alive or recognizable. On the third day of our pursuit we managed to pick up his trail. As you had predicted, my lord, he was trying to reach his home territory ahead of us."

Umani paused, he found it difficult to speak. His lord looked at him steadily. "Please, Umani, continue."

He took a deep breath, willing himself to deliver the facts. "Sire, the renegade reached them before we could intervene. The entire Sutakasi clan has been slaughtered. We were unable to prevent the renegade from killing the rest of his family. I'm, I'm sorry, sire, there was nothing we could do."

His lord turned away. "Anuki and the children too," he murmured. He allowed himself one short moment for grief before turning an expressionless face to his lieutenant. Umani gestured quickly to a lithe demoness named Razani, his first cousin. She stepped forward, holding a bundle cradled in her arms. "My lord, we only arrived in time to rescue the youngest child, Lady Anuki must have hidden him when they were attacked. Razani smelled the baby's milk and pulled him out of the debris. He had some superficial cuts, but is whole and healthy thanks to Razani's nose."

"Commend her," the lord said. His light gaze brushed over Razani as she held the baby and she bowed her head respectfully. Umani continued his report. "We were able to restrain the prisoner from doing damage to himself and have brought him for your disposition."

"Thank you, cousin," the lord favored him with a reference to their blood ties. Even if his lord hadn't been close kin, Umani would have followed him into hell itself, such was the loyalty the youkai lord inspired. "You have had a rough journey, I urge you and your team to take some rest. We move at dawn."

Umani clapped his arm to his chest and bowed to his general. "Sire, what of the renegade?"

"You may leave him with me." The lord's voice was icy and hard. Two strong youkai moved forward, dragging a third. "On your knees, vermin," one of them hissed. They threw him down and he lay there quietly, not speaking although he'd filled their ears with curses during the long trek back to their lord. His long black hair was filthy and matted, old bloodstains covered his clothing like a resume of death. The guards withdrew, Umani gestured roughly at them to follow him and not linger to hear the lord's words.

"Have you got anything to say?" Now that his soldiers were out of earshot, the lord's usually smooth voice roughened with emotion.

The prisoner sat up on his knees. He was one of the few living men would have dared to look the youkai lord in the eye so defiantly. His face was badly bruised, Umani's squad had not been gentle in their task to bringing him to justice. He grinned, showing a few broken teeth in his swollen mouth.

"I have nothing to say to you, Sire," he drawled mockingly, making the title sound like an insult. The demon looked down at him. "It didn't have to come to this, Inoki. Whatever crimes you've committed, you know I would have spared your wife and children."

Inoki spat at him. "Better they should die under my claws than live under your mercy. At least then they died honest deaths, better that than grow up hearing how their great lord spared their miserable lives out of his so called compassion." Inoki started to laugh, but coughed up blood instead, a few of his ribs were shattered. If he hadn't been half-demon, he would have died on the trip back.

"You betray me out of spite, I can understand that. But I thought I knew you too well to ever think you'd kill your own family. Anuki deserved better. She loved you, damn it!"

"She loved you first and best," Inoki muttered. His wife's face as she died was terrible to remember, even in the grip of his massive rage, he knew she'd begged him to spare the children.

"She married you, not me," the demon lord snapped, his patience was at an end. "And I was stupid enough to be happy for the both of you. If I'd known what you were capable of, I'd have slit your throat on your wedding day." With an effort, he fought down his own formidable temper. "An act of rage might be forgiven, but you can't hide your intentions from me, Inoki. Why did you betray me to the rebels, what did they offer you that I didn't? Haven't I always been the first to defend you, even when Father..."

"Shut up," Inoki shouted suddenly. "I resented every single time you defended me, I hated you every time you fought a fight for me. Always there, always the perfect older brother, picking up after the stupid half- breed whelp that should have been drowned at birth. The rebels didn't come to me, I sought them out. I told them I could hand them the great general on a fucking platter if they liked. It would be enough for me just to wipe that superior look off your face for once."

Inoki's brother stood over him, letting his younger sibling's hatred wash over him like a noxious wind. "Inoki, you know I've never thought of you as anything less than my brother. And I know how hard it's been for you, being hanyou."

"You know nothing about it, brother." Inoki's face was sullen and twisted with hate. "You don't know what it's like so don't tell me you know how it feels to be hanyou. You didn't have to live with being your brother. You didn't have to listen to the whispers of the court about how your wife had lowered herself to bear a half-breed's children. You didn't ever have your own father look right past you when you asked him a question. No, brother, that was all mine. Now all I want is for you to look me in the face when you kill me and know that you failed to make me into what you wanted."

The youkai lord drew his katana, it pulsed to life in his hands, power radiating off the blade. Inoki glared at him fiercely, his teeth bared, waiting for the blow. Time stopped around them. As soon as he'd unsheathed the blade, the eyes of every soldier and every camp follower down to the youngest pup in training was were on them. He knew he could have spared himself this last bitter act, any one of his men would have been happy to carry out his order. It was beneath his rank and breeding to execute a half-breed traitor with his own hands.

This particular lord felt differently. He would allow his brother's blood to be spilled by no one less than himself, he who loved the murderous traitor. He raised the Tetsusaiga and brought it down in a graceful arc to take off his brother's head in one clean stroke.

Inutaisho turned away from Inoki's corpse, sheathing the blade without stopping to clean his brother's blood from its edge. His face was terrible to see and dark as the blood that was pooling on the ground. Even his closest lieutenants flinched as he stalked away from them. "Lord?" the bravest of them managed to ask.

"Burn the goddamn body."


	2. Chapter Two

"Anuki?" 

She looked up, her face lighting with pleasure. "Inu," she said, smiling as she laid aside the book she had been reading. "When did you get back? Inoki told me it might be weeks."

"It felt like weeks," he said, a wry grin on his handsome face. "Old Kashiri and Tasami insisted on dragging me around to every den or stronghold in their territory to show off their new Daimyo."

"Ah, the price of popularity," she grinned. Unlike many of her people, including those of greater rank, Anuki felt completely at ease with her new sovereign. She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit by me, Inu. You look absolutely done in."

He sat down, stretching out his long, lean form. Inutaisho flung back his head and let loose with an exaggerated sigh of relief. Anuki laughed, her voice was like a clear mountain stream, pure and uninhibited.

"So tell me," she teased. "Just how many highborn ladies did you seduce on this trip?" His golden eyes twinkled merrily. "I can't think of what you mean, I always behave with the utmost discretion."

She made a rude noise. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to? If your father hadn't been such a powerful influence in this territory, you would have been castrated for your discretions."

He winced. "My dear lady Anuki, I'm not the rash young pup I used to be. My days of seducing maidens in rice fields are long gone. Now that my father has so graciously seen fit to pass away, damn his evil hide, I find myself swamped with all the duties and ceremonies of any other crusty, dried up clanlord. I don't have time to chase the girls anymore."

Anuki shook her head. "You always were a shitty liar, Inu. I've heard the stories, the highborn young ladies are practically lining up to take their shot at you." She smirked knowingly. "You're such a dog, Inu."

"Thank you," he said pleasantly. "Might I return the compliment? You're such a bitch, Anuki."

She held up her book warningly. "Don't push me. General or not, I still know where your ticklish spots are and I'm not afraid to take you down if I have to."

He shouted with laughter and she could see the tension visibly drain out of him. He leaned his head on his fist, gazing at her with affection. "You always did know how to put me in my place."

Anuki returned his warm smile. "And I always will, remember that before you try to get lippy with me again."

He chuckled. "As long as I have you and Inoki to keep me in line, I will have no fear of any enemy or all the clanlords."

"Just their daughters." She was unable to resist teasing him further about his legendary love life. He snorted, glancing around the room. "So where is Inoki anyway? No one has seen him in the past few weeks. Please tell me he's not out on another one of his wilderness treks."

"I, I haven't seen him," she said nervously. Does he know, she wondered. Has someone seen us together? Not that Inu would mind, but if her father found out about her affair with the hanyou, she'd probably be disowned from the Sutakasi clan.

Inutaisho rubbed his face. "Well, I'm sure he'll turn up. It's just that I had something I needed his opinion on, as a brother."

She smiled. Inutaisho and his brother had been her two dearest childhood friends. Growing up, the three had been nearly inseparable. Her father had not been pleased to see his only daughter and heir tearing up the countryside like a rebellious tomboy. Fortunately for her, the two delinquents she was most likely to be caught running with happened to be the sons of the region's most powerful warlord.

Once, to her eternal humiliation, she had been summoned before her father's entire household, wearing a filthy, shredded dress and mud caked feet. Her father had upbraided her publicly for her lack of ladylike decorum and banished her to her room. In a fury, she defied him and escaped, running straight to her two best friends for support in her newly chosen career as an outcast border bandit.

Inutaisho had promptly sent her father a ransom demand. Howling with rage, her father had come to the lord's residence to demand satisfaction. Inu had refused her father's angry request for a duel, saying that it would be unfair for a young youkai in his prime such as himself to take advantage of the older lord's decrepit condition. The boy's calm arrogance had stunned her father and he'd sputtered angrily about the great hall, totally losing his dignity in front of half the warlord's court.

Luckily, if not miraculously, Inu's father had seen the humor of the situation and prevented the older youkai from declaring a full bloodfeud against his young son. Anuki and Inoki had huddled behind a tapestry, clutching each other like frightened rabbits as the discussion became heated. Even then, Inutaisho had thrived on the conflict, holding himself with the bearing of a prince in the presence of rabble. Eventually, with a bit of parental prodding, Inu had agreed to the release of his 'hostage.'

A good deal of rice wine was then consumed by both fathers, as well as considerable commentary on the unladylike behavior of certain daughters and the boldness of certain sons. Her father had taken her home peacefully, his ego salved by his lord's courtesy. Indeed the whole incident might have come to nothing, if Inutaisho hadn't sent her father a bill for her care and feeding during the twelve hours of her supposed kidnapping.

"What are you thinking about?" Inutaisho asked, amused by her thoughtful expression.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "just remembering some of the things we used to do as kids. It seems so long ago."

"Not that long ago," he answered mildly. Anuki was probably the closest friend he had, except for his younger brother. Now as a powerful Daimyo himself, he couldn't afford the luxury of trusting anyone the way he trusted Anuki and Inoki. He wondered what they'd think of his idea. He hoped feverently that they'd both approve.

"Anuki," he began. "I've been wanting your opinion on something. It's important."

She raised her eyebrow. "Don't even think of making me into one of your warlords, Inu. I've never felt your fascination with battle."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "I'm thinking of getting married. You know, settling down, having pups of my own."

"Really?" she sat up eagerly. "Who is it, I had a bet on with my cousin that you'd be interested by that pretty little daughter of Lord Shibisi."

"You're making bets on who I'm going to marry?" he asked, looking annoyed. "And you think I'd go for that ditzy girl? I'm offended. I'd hope any woman I'd marry would be able to think with something more than what's between her legs."

"Hmmm, and here I thought it would be a perfect match." She was struck by his expression. His face was set in firm lines. "My god, you really are serious, aren't you?"

He sighed. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned to approach the topic, somehow he kept getting off track. "Of course I'm serious, Anuki. For the past six months it's been a not so subtle subject of conversation with the other clanlords. 'Who will it be, my lord? Have you met my daughter, my lord? Have you thought about an heir, my lord?' Gods, I'm sick of it all."

"Are you in love with anyone?" she asked quietly. She wished she felt free to share with him the joy that she and Inoki had found. Their passion had erupted quite suddenly, surprising them both its depth and intensity. Only her father's lingering hatred for Inutaisho's half-breed brother made it impossible for them to openly celebrate their love.

"No, I'm not in love," he said softly. "But I've been thinking about it more all the time. I'll need more than just a pretty face to warm my bed at night. I'll need a woman who can support me, someone with intelligence and humor. Someone I trust as a friend, not someone who is looking to promote her clan's bloodline by bearing a Daimyo's children."

Anuki was impressed. "You have been thinking about this a lot, haven't you? I didn't realize you looked at women as anything other than playthings between battles. I wish I knew the perfect girl for you, she'll have to be something special."

"She is," he said, reaching for her hands. "I already know the perfect woman. Do you think you could stand being married to a conceited, temperamental, obnoxious half-wit like me?"

She was stunned. "Did you just ask me to marry you? I swear I can't tell when you're joking, Inu." Her heart was pounding in her chest. Oh Inoki, she thought, we should have told him sooner.

Inu reached out to toy with her long dark hair, stroking it affectionately. "Oh come on, Anuki. I promise it will be fun. You remember, we almost got engaged once already."

She remembered it all too well. They'd been lovers at one time, however briefly. When they were both too young to realize there was more to life than hot, sweaty nights of experimentation. They were both far too young by their society's standards, as young people of their rank didn't engage in casual affairs.

Marriage was a carefully planned and prepared for event when two clans of such impeccable breeding and power were involved. She'd been desperately in love with him at the time and equally defiant of her father's tyrannical rule. Inu's hands on her body had seemed to be their own kind of salvation. They'd clung to each other as the children they were, her in defiance of her father's wishes for her to become a proper young lady. He had been bold, sure of himself to the point of challenging his powerful father, but in awe of her during their nights together. She smiled at the memory, if her father had known about the things they'd done with each other, the two of them would have been married in the blink of an eye.

Of course it hadn't lasted, the furious emotion that had driven them together conspired to tear them apart. Gods, he'd been angry when she'd refused to marry him, but she was so full of defying her father that even marrying someone she adored wasn't acceptable if it pleased that bitter old man. She'd grown up her whole life hearing about how she should have been a son and if he had to be stuck with a miserable daughter for his clan heir, why couldn't she at least behave like a proper court lady, demure and submissive. So she'd thrown Inu's proposal back in his face and then thrown his body into the lake behind her father's house. It was a miracle that their friendship had healed after the rift she'd torn in it. She didn't know if it could handle a second rejection.

"Inutaisho," she said formally. "I'm very flattered and surprised by this but..."

"But what?" He leaned closer to her, his breath tickling in her ear. Gods help her, her body still responded to him, even if her heart didn't. "I will be a good mate," he whispered. "Our children will be beautiful."

"I know," she breathed, trying to quiet the racing of her pulse. His mouth closed over hers, her biological compulsion was to submit to him, the strongest male she'd ever known. His hands wandered over her body, coaxing a pheromonal response from her nerves. Even as children, he'd had a certain command over her. For all they'd fought, played and dreamed together, she also knew he didn't really need her, didn't love her, not the way Inoki did.

She broke away from his kiss, shivering with physical reaction. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I thought you'd be happy, we've always been so close. There's no one I trust more than you, Anuki."

"But you're not in love with me," she said simply. He regarded her steadily, a shadow had fallen in his golden eyes. "Does it matter? I care about you more than anyone else in my life except Inoki and he's my brother. I sure can't marry him, can I?"

"I know," she answered sadly. "But I do love you, not as a mate or lover, but as my best friend and my sovereign." He reached for her again and gently she pushed his hands away. "No, let me finish. You're Tai-Youkai, you won't ever need anyone, not really. Other youkai see you and instinctively want to lie at your feet. It's always been that way for you. I want a husband who belongs to me alone, not some great Daimyo or victorious general. I want my husband to need only me, love only me."

His voice was soft and cool. "I see." Impulsively she reached for him and turned his face to hers. "If you command me, I will marry you. I know the old laws, I know my duty to you as my lord. I would not disgrace my clan or my bloodline by refusing you. But I beg you, Inutaisho, don't ask me to be your wife. It would be a mistake for the both of us."

He reached out and gently traced her lips with a fingertip, his expression unreadable. For a moment she thought he'd disregard everything she just said and take her anyway. Inutaisho did not like to lose.

He leaned closer still, not meeting her eyes. "Who is he?"

"What do you mean?" Her heart was thudding in her throat while his hand continued to play with her hair. He could kill her in an instant, she knew it was easily within his youkai nature.

"Who is he? I want to know the name of the man who is lucky enough to have won your heart."

"And if I told you there was no one?" As usual, she couldn't hide anything from him.

A fleeting grin crossed his face, wry and mischievous at the same time. "You always were a shitty liar, Anuki."

She breathed a sigh of relief, he really wasn't angry, she realized. Now it was her turn to surprise him with some news, the big clown. "I'm in love with Inoki. We've been lovers for months, ever since your father died."

His eyes widened with shock. "Are you two out of your minds?" he demanded. "My god Anuki, your father would scream for his blood if he ever found out."

Her eyes danced at him. "I know, isn't it great?" He shook his head, hardly believing the gall of them. Very sternly, he pointed his finger at her, going from avid lover to protective big brother in a heartbeat. "Woman, your clan will disown you. Even if they don't tear my brother to shreds, they'll definitely make sure he doesn't sire any children on you."

She looked down, her face sad and pensive. "We've talked about running away, finding someplace we could make our own."

Inutaisho sat back and looked at the ceiling. "Anuki, they'd hunt you down. Your cousins would declare bloodfeud and even I wouldn't be able to stop them. They'd find you and kill you both. Is that the kind of life you want for your children?" He had changed personalities on her once again. She knew her friend had now disappeared and her sovereign sat beside her, mulling over what could turn into a bloody and unpleasant mess that no sane clanlord wanted on his hands.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly. A single tear had appeared in her eye to slide slowly down her cheek. He saw it and felt his resistance crumble. Inutaisho gently swept the tear away and pulled Anuki close, cradling her head against his chest.

What to do, he thought. He sure as hell wasn't going to allow his two favorite people to spend their lives miserable and in fear. As clanlord, Anuki's father had every right to prevent his daughter from marrying a hanyou like Inoki. He would cite protection of the bloodline, laws of succession and such. Even if Anuki chose to throw aside her inheritance, the Sutakasi clan would feel mortally humiliated and demand blood for their satisfaction. He had no say in the matter as the clan laws were ancient and inviolable. To disregard them could shred the fabric of their social structure. Dog-demons lived in a very complex social hierarchy. As lord Daimyo over the clans, he had no more ability to break the ancient laws than the most common farmer could lead his army into battle.

He continued to stroke the girl's hair as he turned the problem over in his mind. Inutaisho had always thought the old laws were stupid and arbitrary, now cruel where the lives of his dear friend and his brother were concerned. A devious smile crossed his face as an idea began to evolve in his mind. I can't break the laws, but I can bend the living hell out of them, he decided. It might even be fun. He kissed Anuki on the top of her head, feeling the least bit of regret that he wasn't going to have her for himself. "Don't cry, girl. Your Inu has a plan."

* * *

"My lord Inoki, you've returned. Oh thank the gods." Inoki turned around, on his way into the living quarters of the great stone fortress. "What's the matter, Hashiro? Has something happened to my brother?"

Hashiro hurried up to the young lord, automatically whipping out a linen cloth to wipe away some of the dirt and grime that encrusted the young hanyou. Inoki grinned, fending off Hashiro's habitual fussing. The old servant sighed, no matter how hard he worked, lord Inoki was determined to carry on like a common huntsman and track dirt all over the fine carpeting. "My lord, your gracious lord brother has convened a special assembly session today. He would like you there in attendance if possible."

"Why me?" Inoki was puzzled. "He knows I don't care about what the clanlords are up to, there's no reason I should need to be there."

Hashiro crept closer, taking advantage of Inoki's surprise to relieve him of his dirtiest outer garments and hunting gear. "I'm not sure, my lord. But he did say to tell you that lady Anuki will be in attendance and he would like you to join her in the audience hall as soon as you arrive."

Inoki turned visibly paler at Hashiro's words. Gods, Anuki's father found out about us, he thought furiously. He's called a special session just to humiliate us in front of the other clanlords. Inu is going to kill me for this. Swallowing his nervousness, he followed Hashiro up to the main audience hall. He almost choked when he saw it wasn't just the major clanlords, half the full court was in attendance, dressed in their finest attire. He rubbed his hands self consciously on his leather breeches, feeling not for the first time like a dirty urchin caught lurking at the heels of his betters.

He would have happily hidden at the back of the room with the assorted runners and personal assistants who attended their masters at this time. He was on excellent terms with both the household staff and the other regular servants. Lord Inutaisho's younger brother was popular and well liked, at least among the many people who oversaw the day to day affairs of the huge castle. They found him refreshingly unpretentious compared to the arrogant young lords who strolled the hallways, flashing their jewels and fine clothing like so many peacocks on display.

So he was even more anxious when Hashiro led him past the ordinary audience section and right up to the first tier, reserved for the highest lords and their chosen heirs. He saw Anuki sitting elegantly next to her father and tried not to let his nervousness show as he slid into the empty seat at her side. She turned a serene face to him and nodded. "Good morning, lord Inoki. I hope your most recent hunting expedition was fruitful?" There was nothing in her smooth voice to indicate more than politeness. Inoki met her eye and saw the mischief he so loved dancing there.

He relaxed at her calm expression. Apparently they weren't discovered just yet. "Quite fruitful, my lady. I hope you and your family are in good health, it's a pleasure to see you, as always." Anuki's father grunted at the hanyou's presumption and interrupted his daughter's reply.

"The Sutakasi clan is well. You are kind to ask, Inoki."

Inoki flushed. Just because he didn't care for titles or honorifics didn't mean that he didn't know when he was being insulted by the lack of their use. Anuki's face also colored slightly and she made a small movement with her hand, as if she wanted to touch him to salve away her father's rudeness. He looked at her gratefully, it was enough for him to know that she loved him. He could deal with prickly lords and snobbish nobles as long as he could look forward to their stolen minutes alone.

A slight stir at the front of the room heralded Lord Inutaisho's entrance. Inoki watched as his brother swept into the room like ship under full sail, trailing a small armada of assistants and councilors who dissolved into the woodwork like so many ants. With a graceful flourish, Inutaisho turned around, raising his hands in greeting to the assembled nobles and lords.

"Cousins, I thank you for graciously favoring me with your presence on such short notice. It pleases me to see so many respond to my summons with such loyalty and good will."

"As if any of them had the nerve to refuse," Anuki whispered for his ears only. Inoki glanced over at her, raising his eyebrow. The lovely woman was on the edge of her seat, her eyes lit with an unusual eagerness while they watched his brother. He felt a mixture of adoration and envy sitting there and watching the command his brother so effortlessly exerted over the assembled clanlords and their retinues. His eyes were drawn to the great stone chair that sat on the raised dais, feeling as always the flinch of reaction, as if he expected his father to rise up from the grave and sit there.

Inutaisho never sat on the damn thing if he could help it. During his father's rule the chair had been covered by the skins of enemies, youkai the old butcher had personally slain in battle. It was a gruesome way to ensure no one who faced that chair ever forgot the brutal intentions of the demon who sat there. Inutaisho had stripped the chair almost before the old lord's corpse had cooled, tearing at the pelts with a savage mixture of grief and hatred. Inoki had helped his brother carry the skins to the courtyard and the two sons had burnt them, letting the stinking smoke wash over their bodies like the last barbarous wish of the evil old monster who had sired them.

"So I won't keep you in suspense any longer, gracious cousins." Inutaisho faced the assembly with a certain fierce glee. "It seems I've been thinking of getting married."

There was an audible gasp and the youkai lord waited until the urgent whispers subsided before he continued with his speech. "I know many of you have been anticipating this since my father passed away last year. And I have been busy exploring my options." Someone in the back tier coughed loudly, covering up a general titter of amusement from the audience. Inutaisho merely raised an eyebrow before smoothly moving on.

"According to the ancient and sacrosanct laws that have governed our lands for generations, a Tai-Youkai Daimyo may choose his mate from among any of his subjects, his choice limited only by the approval of that mate's clanlord. I myself would have no mate who would not come to me freely of her own will, without fear of reprisals from myself or her clan. I invoke the Right of Refusal."

Murmurs filled the audience hall as the assembled nobility whispered and hissed to each other in amazement. "I'm out of the loop on this one," Inoki muttered to Anuki. "Did you know he was going to pull something? This smells like a trap to me."

"Hush, just listen," she said, daring to poke him with her elbow. Luckily her father didn't notice as he was too busy conferring with another clanlord who had leaned in to get his opinion on their brash sovereign's announcement.

Inutaisho raised hands for silence. "Good cousins, I apologize for any concern I may have caused. As always, the good opinion of the clans is paramount to my intentions."

"Oh yeah right," Inoki said under his breath. He settled back against his seat to watch the show, this was going to be good. His brother swept the room with his cool golden gaze. "As Daimyo, I feel compelled to enter into such an important alliance only with a female who has no reservations. She must be free to accept me as her mate or refuse my request. Does any clanlord wish to challenge my decision?" The room became deathly still and Inutaisho smiled, his fangs glinting ever so faintly.

"Very well, let's get on with it then. Lord Sakusei, would you please stand before our gathered cousins?"

Inoki gaped as Anuki's father got to his feet, the old lord's face burning with pride. Anuki sat stock still, no twitch of reaction betrayed her face, but Inoki could see her mouth was white with tension. He forced himself to breathe regularly, the pounding of the blood in his temples made him dizzy.

"My lord Inutaisho," Sakusei intoned, bowing his head slightly. Inutaisho favored the old lord with a rakish smile. "Do you not have a daughter of marriageable age, lord Sakusei?"

The old lord smiled, all eyes upon him. "Yes, my lord Daimyo. Anuki, my daughter and clan heir."

"And under the Right of Refusal, would you bid her freedom to come to me and be my wife? And also freedom to refuse me if she wishes, with no fear of reprisal by you or your clansmen? Do you recognize her right to select a husband of her choosing before these assembled witnesses and grant her leave of your right to dissent?"

Sakusei puffed up his chest in lordly dignity. This was a most unexpected coup, his cronies among the lords had to be squirming that it would be his daughter who would bear the Daimyo's heir and his bloodline ascend in station. "My lord Daimyo, I most wholeheartedly do recognize this Right of Refusal. My clan heir may marry of her own free will, with my blessings."

"Lady Anuki, would you please grace me with your presence?" Inutaisho's voice was soft, a tender expression in his eyes as the woman stood gracefully and joined him on the stone dais. He lifted her hand in his, deliberately not looking down at his anguished brother. This is what you get for keeping secrets from me, Inoki, he thought. These few moments of doubt will be all the sweeter.

Inoki had closed his eyes, unable to watch. His heart had frozen and dropped like a ball of ice into his stomach. He couldn't close his ears and the voice of his brother rang like doom in his mind.

"Lady Anuki, would you consent to marry me?" Inutaisho's gaze held hers, daring her to relent at this one last moment and accept the proposal or damn convention and follow her heart with the chance he was handing her.

"My lord Inutaisho, I would not." Anuki's soft voice carried across the tiers, sending a shockwave of horror over the assembled faces. Those seated nearest to the dais actually began to withdraw in fear, anticipating the lord's terrible wrath at such a public rejection.

The lord shrugged, casually dropping her hand. "I'm glad you were honest with me." He folded his arms and grinned at her. "I don't suppose there's anyone else that you would like to marry instead? If so, speak up and say who. I can't stand the suspense."

She blushed prettily, her eyes downcast and her posture became positively demure. "Sire, I would choose to marry lord Inoki, that is, if he would have me."

Inutaisho gazed down at him, his expression fierce. "How about it, brother? Do you accept the lady's proposal?"

Inoki stood, his knees were shaking but he managed to keep himself intact. Anuki's father looked murderously at the hanyou, sensing this had been a set up from the start. "I'm, I'm honored to accept," he husked. "If the lady Anuki wants me, I can't believe, I mean I can't refuse. I mean I love her too!" he burst out, sweating as Anuki's face lit up with a triumphant smile.

"So will it be then." Inutaisho's voice was thick with emotion as Anuki turned and flung herself into his brother's arms.


	3. Chapter Three

The demon lord Inutaisho was alone in his chambers, having successfully run off even the most stoic of his personal assistants. He stood before the tall mirror, his face creased in a scowl. He turned, trying to catch a glimpse of his back. The formal attire chafed at him despite the liquid texture of the fine silk. Unbound from his usual battle ready topknot, his hair reached to his knees. The fine strands made him uncomfortable, they clung to his face and hands. He scowled again, only untested boys had time to worry about their hair. 

"So look at you," a voice drawled lazily from the doorway. Inoki was watching him, a rare smile on his face. "How long have you been standing there?" Inutaisho demanded.

"Ever since Kaso ran into the reception hall blubbering something about you threatening his life. I thought I might stop by for a quick hello before you managed to alienate everyone in the household staff." Inoki casually circled his brother, appraising the older demon's court finery. "You know, I don't think I've seen you dressed like this since Father died and the clans declared you Daimyo in succession."

Inutaisho brushed invisible lint from the delicate silk of his sash. "Not true, brother. I did so for your own wedding, not ten years ago."

"Oh that's right, I remember now. Those can't be the same clothes, as I recall you made a flag out of them and ran around the courtyard waving it and singing some obnoxiously bawdy song about a demoness with certain legendary..."

"I was drunk," Inutaisho snapped, turning back to his mirror. The hair floated up again and he grabbed it, trying to force the slippery stuff into obedience.

Inoki chuckled. "Drunk doesn't begin to cover it," he said, his dark eyes glinting with enjoyment at his brother's discomfort. "I'd never seen anyone drink that much rice whisky without dying or at least vomiting for three days. The kitchen staff still speaks of you with awe."

"A wedding is supposed to be a happy event. People are supposed to celebrate," Inutaisho said stiffly. Inoki sighed, scratching at his own embroidered collar. His brother glanced at him. "I see Anuki managed to force you into your own finery. Did she need to use violence or just the threat of it?"

Inoki considered the question. "A bit of both if you want the truth. I did try to talk her into letting me get by with wearing my hunting clothes. After all, it's not like anyone's going to be looking at me today. But she got her way, as usual. I'm still better off than the kids are, she's threatened them with a most heinous fate if they let out even a peep during the ceremony."

His brother frowned. "She could have let them off, it will be long and boring for them at their age."

"I said as much, but they raised a stir about it. Not one of them wants to miss out on the first look at uncle's new wife."

"Don't remind me," Inutaisho growled. The thought of his yet unmet and unseen consort made him almost queasy with anxiety. His brother clapped a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "You'd better get used to the idea, Inu. She's going to be part of the family soon enough."

"Part of the family?" he asked, glaring into his brother's reflected eyes. "Damn you, it's a military alliance, the Azaryu heir is just part of the negotiated deal. She won't be my wife, it's a goddamn contract."

Inoki held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down, Inu. I know why you're doing this, you don't have to bark at me. It's a smart move, better than spending another twenty years fighting all along the western border."

"It's still a fight," his brother answered sourly. "The tactics have changed is all, along with the location. I'm willing to make a few personal concessions to put a stop to the bloodshed, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." He forced himself to stop fidgeting.

Inoki ran his hand through his own hair, startlingly black next to his brother's. "Listen, Inu. I know how you hate being cornered into anything you don't want. But I hope that you aren't planning on taking it out on the Azaryu girl. Remember, you negotiated this deal with her family. Think about how she must feel, dragged away from her home as part of an alliance and made consort to a man she's never even met."

Inutaisho glared at him. "What do you take me for, of course I've thought about that. It's her father that made this so called marriage a deal breaker. He wants his bloodline in power, he'd sell more than a daughter to get an heir of Azaryu blood over the Western lands. I get an end to twenty years of fighting, the waste of lives and resources."

"As long as you both get what you want, it doesn't matter what some stupid girl thinks, right?" Inoki said sarcastically.

"Come on, brother. She's probably been raised with the knowledge that something like this could happen, all highborn women are. Political marriages are common. Besides, she's Azaryu. We'll be lucky if she can string two sentences together. And once she delivers me a healthy child, she'll be free to go wherever and do whatever she likes. It doesn't matter to me if she's pretty or if she has a face like a bog youkai." Inoki grinned. "Oh so that's what's been bothering you. You're worried that sly old Azaryu lord is sticking you with a dutiful ugly daughter for a bride."

"Wouldn't it bother you, never having seen the face of the woman who will bear your heir?"

His brother looked at him soberly. "I see your point. In any case, elder brother, it's time for the show to begin. Are you ready to go through with it?"

Together they left Inutaisho's quarters and proceeded to the reception hall. As they took their places, Inutaisho resisted the urge to pace the finely embroidered carpet. "Is it late?" he asked Inoki. "I think they're late."

"Quit squirming," his brother hissed, looking out over the honored guests. By their own choice, his and Anuki's wedding had been a simple, private affair. Only his brother and a few of their closest friends had attended. Anuki had been grateful her disapproving relatives had chosen to make themselves absent. Now, as the Sutakasi clanlord herself, she had found herself the subject of renewed popularity despite her choice of mates. He wished that he possessed his wife's natural social grace.

Inoki was willing to stand beside his brother even for the torment of an official state event like this. Inu was right, it wasn't a real wedding. When the Azaryu delegation arrived, treaties would be signed, a good many long speeches would be spoken and then, finally, the Azaryu lord would present his daughter to Inutaisho like a crate of wine or some other token gift. Inoki wished he knew why it bothered him, maybe it was because he could have easily envisioned the same fate for his Anuki if Inu hadn't stepped in and bent the rules for them.

A flurry of activity heralded the arrival of the Azaryu delegation. The Azaryu clan had been at odds with most of the West for generations. Border battles, disputes over resources, the Azaryu clan had been a thorn in his brother's side and their father's side before that. Of course their sire wasn't half the diplomat that Inutaisho had become. The old man's answer to the Azaryu problem had been to answer violence with more violence, surpass atrocity with atrocity. The moment the old lord had died, and no doubt been on his way to a richly deserved hell, the Azaryu had started pushing at Inutaisho. His brother had grimly set about the business of securing the borders, but unlike their father, never once did he press his advantage to vent a little vindictive justice against Azaryu holdings.

The Azaryu lord had been suspicious of these new tactics, but had eventually come to have a grudging respect for his new adversary. This treaty was the culmination of the last ten years of hard work and careful treading of diplomatic waters. Then the old lord had thrown a final bargaining chip on the table, his daughter. Surprised by the maneuver but unwilling to restart negotiations, Inutaisho had agreed and now stood waiting for the last act of the play to begin.

At the far end of the reception hall the guards threw open the tall double doors to admit the Azaryu delegation. The assembled guests stood as one, straining for a look as much as out of respect. Old Kashikoto, the Azaryu clanlord, swaggered boldly as he entered the hall followed by his bodyguard and entourage. He was an elderly youkai, stooped but still powerfully built. His iron gray hair fell around his shoulders in dank locks, his weathered and creased features scowling impartially around him. He wore a leather patch over where his right eye had been, legend had it that he'd lost that eye as a youth to none other than Inutaisho's father.

Inutaisho stood still, seemingly at his ease as his new ally approached him down the long length of the hall. Inoki discreetly moved away, slipping down to sit next to his wife. She flashed a quick smile at him, her hand finding his as they settled together to watch the formal ceremony begin.

* * *

"Lord Kashikoto, may I formally welcome you to the Western lands as friend and ally." Inutaisho's voice was smooth, the treaty was now signed and all appropriate honors had been observed.

The old dog chuckled, his voice coarse and rough edged. "Indeed, lord Inutaisho. It will be a welcome change to stand down from our constant warring. I must say, you're every bit the bastard your father was in battle."

Inutaisho's expression never altered, but he heard the court's murmur at the old barbarian's rough language. He inclined his head. "I shall take that as a compliment."

Kashikoto laughed again. "As it was meant, pup, as it was meant." Inutaisho's eyes narrowed. No one who knew him would dare call him a pup to his face. And the Azaryu lord knew that. He let the comment slide.

"Still, I never thought I'd live to see the day that our clans would unite in peace. Your father must be spinning in his grave."

Inutaisho met the lord's gaze with a feral smile of his own. "I hope so, the thought pleases me."

Kashikoto blinked. "Does it now? Well, maybe we're better suited as allies than I had thought. In any case, you don't strike me as a man who would back down from a challenge. I'd say it's time for me to present you with my clan heir."

All eyes followed the lord's gesture. At the end of the room, a tall, slim figure appeared, draped in a long cloak. She approached silently, moving with an graceful, easy step. Inoki peered hard as the woman passed, unable to catch a glimpse of the she-demon's face. No doubt this was part of some last minute drama engineered by old Kashikoto. As she drew close enough to stand at her father side, the Azaryu heir paused, looked up at her new husband's face and cast of her concealing cloak.

The demoness was stunning. Her hair reached to her ankles in a perfect white-gold curtain of silk. The girl's skin was the tone of pale honey, a few shades darker than her astonishingly bright hair. In contrast to her dusky skin, her eyes were an usual shade of icy blue surrounded by dark, sooty lashes.

Inutaisho's face remained impassive as the lovely demoness allowed her father to guide her to her new husband, a satisfied smirk on the old man's features. So they thought the Azaryu were no more than coarse barbarians, violent, uncivilized hill demons who could never approach the refinement and sophistication of the west. Kashikoto felt an almost visceral sense of pride as he presented his matchless daughter to the Daimyo of the Western lands. "My lord, may I introduce my daughter and heir, the lady Seshiko?"

* * *

Now that the honored guests had left, Inutaisho could breathe a sigh of relief. The tension that had ridden him mercilessly over the past week was finally free to disappate. At the moment all he could think of was a hot bath, a stiff drink and bed. Alone. He had no intention of pressuring the Azaryu girl tonight. It would be better to take slow steps with his new consort. He hadn't been lying to Inoki about having some consideration for the girl. The fact that she had turned out to be exquisite was a pleasant surprise. With a little luck and his own not unimpressive store of personal charm he was certain that he and the girl could find an agreeable acceptance of their roles. At the moment he had to confess his mind was more on the treaty than his new bride. Still, he had one more duty to perform before he could head off for his own much needed rest. A quick visit to her quarters, a polite personal welcome and bid the girl good night. It was in his best interest to establish that he wasn't an ogre and that her feelings would be considered.

Hr rapped lightly on the door which was answered by a short matronly looking Azaryu female. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "My lord Daimyo," she said, nervously bobbing to him.

He smiled pleasantly. "No need to stand on ceremony with me," he told the woman. "I require a brief word with the lady Seshiko. I'm sure you've also had a long day and I won't keep you from your rest for very long."

"My lord." She guided him into the small sitting room. The lady was waiting for him there, dressed in delicate snow white gown, her glorious hair shimmering in the firelight. She turned and immediately dropped into a submissive bow. Inutaisho stepped forward, preventing her from kneeling at his feet. "No, please don't. No need for such formality here. I only wished to bid you welcome to my household and wish you a good night's rest."

She stood, her hands clasped before her, eyes downcast. Inutaisho tried again. "I am pleased that you have joined us. The treaty between our people will benefit both our clans. If you need anything, you need only to ask. The household staff has been instructed to bring anything you require."

Still the lady stood unmoving before him, her eyes focused on the floor at his feet. She can't really be that scared of me, he thought. Gods only know what she's been told to expect, maybe she really is just a frightened girl.

Inutaisho felt guilty to be the cause of such a beauty's distress. "Lady Seshiko, please believe me. I mean you no harm. It is my wish that we come to regard each other as friends. This is an uncomfortable situation for us both and I'm prepared to give you as much time as necessary to feel secure with me."

Impulsively, he reached out to tip her chin up so he could meet her gaze. His breath caught just a little at her loveliness. He smiled as gently as he could, keeping his eyes on hers, willing her to respond in kind. "You have nothing to fear, perhaps in time, you might even come to love me as your husband."

She smiled timidly, a shy, demure bit of innocence. Encouraged, he drew a step closer, hoping this meant a good beginning to the relationship. Gracefully, she raised her hand to her mouth, her eyes sparkling. Then she drew back that delicate little hand and struck him hard across the face.

"Love you?" she said harshly. "Don't presume that I am one of these pampered lapdogs that will roll over at your feet. I am an Azaryu warrior. I've taken more men in battle than most of my father's elite guard. Just because I have allowed my body to be used as barter in your negotiations doesn't mean that I'm here to spend the rest of my life as your obedient bedwarmer. I have a duty to my people to bear your child and seal this alliance. As soon as that duty is complete I will return to my home and never set foot in this cursed place again. Understand I'm not your trophy and I'm not some prize you won in battle. You can take my body but you will never take my soul."

She whirled on her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving him shocked and staring. He reached up and felt where her claws had raked his cheek. Inutaisho left the lady's apartments, quite baffled by the turn of events. Once again he'd made assumptions based on incomplete information and lived to learn that with all his power and all his skill in battle, he still didn't know a damn thing about females.


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Lemons in this chapter, you have been warned!**_

Inutaisho was in a towering fury. He stormed down the hallway, his bootheels ringing loudly against the cold stone floor. He couldn't believe the nerve, no the sadistic gall of the woman. Passing servants dove for cover in an effort to escape their lord's red eyed glare. He ignored them, tight lipped and almost glowing with his incandescent anger. He reached the woman's quarters, pausing for a moment in front of the thick wooden door. He first raised his fist to knock but instead slapped his open palm against the shiny polished surface and blew the door out with a sharp blast of youki.

He swept through the smoke and debris and glared around the room imperiously. Azaryu servants scattered before him, ducking away from the lord's wrath. His wife rushed out to meet him, her hair still wet from her recent bath as she pulled on a delicate pastel pink kimono. "How dare you invade my private apartments," she hissed, her ice blue eyes snapping furiously.

He held up his hand, stopping her tirade. "Where is it?" Seshiko turned her chin up at him, her eyes sliding away. Inutaisho reached for her, taking her roughly by the arm. It was all he could do not to start beating her to death where she stood. "I said, where is it, you miserable Azaryu bitch!"

She wrenched her arm out of his hold, tearing the fine silk of her sleeve. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shoved her away and sniffed the air. The bedroom, he thought.

She trailed after him as he kicked the door open. With an effort, he restrained himself now, not wanting to scare them more. Two human children sat on the bed, a boy and a girl, maybe two or three years old. They wore richly embroidered clothing, Seshiko had obviously dressed them up like dolls. The tiny girl even had paint on her face as she sat holding tight to her brother's hand.

Inutaisho looked at his wife. "You make me sick," he breathed, flushing with the effort it took not to murder her on the spot.

She laughed lightly, circling around him while keeping just out of his reach. "My lord, they're so cute. I just couldn't help but bring them home with me. Can't I please keep them?"

He moved across the room, hoping not to startle the children. They sat perfectly still, just like the toys she dressed them as. He knelt in front of them. He had been mistaken, it wasn't paint on the little human girl's face, but smears of blood. The children didn't react to his presence at all, for all he could tell they weren't even aware of him. He reached out to touch the girl child's cheek, her skin was ice cold and he could hear her rapid irregular pulse fluttering.

"They're in shock," he muttered. "Probably from watching you butcher their parents right in front of them. Gods woman, don't you have any sense of decency?" He rounded angrily on her but Seshiko just folded her arms and pouted. "Does that mean I don't get to keep them, my lord?"

"No, you can't keep them." His self control was definitely slipping, he heard a tremor of rage in his own voice. Seshiko grinned, a wicked look in her pale eyes. She moved behind the children, crawling sensuously over the wide bed. "Very well, my lord. I will dispatch them if you so desire." Inutaisho glowered at her. "The hell," he snapped. With one fluid movement, he swept the stunned children up and stalked out of lady Seshiko's rooms, her amused laughter echoing evilly in his ears. They were like scared rabbits in his arms, they weighed as no more than air to the demon lord who carried them. More than one person he met on his way back to his own quarters gave him a curious look, striding around in his full battle armor with two frightened little babes in his hands. Personally, he had as little as possible to do with the humans that inhabited his territory. He still didn't approve of his people hunting them like animals and forbid the youkai who crossed his lands to harm or harass the peasants as a matter of policy.

He decided he would have to summon a healer to treat them for the shock they'd endured. Seshiko must have found the family while out on her morning run. She preferred to rise early, transforming into an elegant long haired hound and running at her top speed for hours. She said she wasn't used to the sedentary life of a lapdog. He ground his teeth, feeling a fresh rage beginning when he thought about what must have happened to the parents of these two innocent creatures. His patrol had alerted him when they found the site of Seshiko's amusement. Not enough left of them to bury had been the patrol's disgusted assessment.

The youkai lord knew that good judgment could be impaired when a youkai assumed their true form. Instincts took over, pure and simple. She might have attacked the humans without meaning to and then spared the children out of guilt. He shook his head, his long topknot of hair brushing his face. That would give the Azaryu bitch too much credit. Undoubtedly she'd stalked them and then taken the children as playthings. After six months enduring that woman, he knew well the type of demon his bride was.

He reached his own quarters, sweeping through the rooms and past his startled attendants with his unusual armload. He gently rested the children on his own bed and covered them with the thick blankets. He knew enough about human physiology to do that much. "Ansako," he called, pacing around the end of the bed.

His long time retainer nervously poked his head in the door. "My lord?" He gave the man a sour look. "Send for a healer, my lovely bride has given me an unwelcome gift. I can't undo the damage, but I don't want them to die of her callousness either." Ansako ducked out without another word.

Inutaisho sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back the boy's hair. The child's eyes were tightly closed now and the demon lord was aware of an almost inaudible whimper beginning in the boy's chest. He laid his hand over the child's forehead. "Hush," he said, barely brushing the boy's mind with his own. The child instantly fell into a deeper sleep, his breathing becoming more regular.

The youkai sighed, one hand rubbing his eyes. Damn her anyway, she just loves to find ways to piss me off. This was a new low, but he understood that the Azaryu had always viewed humans as vermin to exterminate. In the morning he'd send one of his men to the nearest village with the children, a few gifts and gracious words should ensure that they were well cared for. A pitiful substitute for the murder of their parents, he thought. For a brief moment he even considered sending Inoki, but changed his mind knowing that his brother's anger over this incident would make him impossible to deal with for weeks afterward.

No, it was his curse to deal with the woman. He looked forward to the day when she would finally deliver a child and he could banish her back to the barbarian wilds that had sired her. Inutaisho tucked a leg under him as he settled on the bed, absently reaching up to discard his armor. As Seshiko hadn't quickened yet, he was unfortunately bound to put up with her a bit longer. Alliance or no, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself from strangling her. He knew she wasn't any happier about the situation than he was, but her contempt of him was really beginning to wear on his nerves.

* * *

Inutaisho tried to relax, finally able to put his feet up. It had been a very long day and the demon lord of the Western lands was at last alone. He'd dismissed his personal servants for the evening, it was rare enough he didn't have some kind of obligation that would take up his private time. Tonight he just wanted a chance to sit and stare blankly at the fire.

The healer had come and gone. She'd examined the human children carefully to be sure that lady Seshiko hadn't inflicted any lasting physical damage. Mental, emotional damage was an entirely different story. The healer thought that they could make a full recovery, their youth meant that it would be easy for them to forget and heal from what had been done to them. She'd sedated the children with some mild herbal concoction to assure them a dreamless sleep. In the morning, two of his junior lieutenants would take them to a nearby village. He'd instructed his men to tell the town headman that the children's parents had been killed by some wild savage beast. It wasn't all that far from the truth in his opinion.

He took a long drink from the cup he held in his hand, his eyes closed as the strong liquor trickled down his throat. He willed his muscles to relax, it would do him no good to try and sleep while this tense. He'd had a bit more than was his usual habit, anticipating a quiet evening of solitude.

It was not to be. He turned his head, Inutaisho's sharp ears detected some kind of commotion in the outer apartments. He waited, knowing his personal guard would hold fast to his order not to be disturbed. Finally one of them gave a perfunctory knock at his door before entering. The man clapped his arm to his chest in a brusque salute. "My lord, the lady Seshiko demands to be admitted to your presence."

Inutaisho sighed, the last thing he'd wanted tonight was to have round two with her. "Is she being verbally abusive?"

The guard nodded. "Very much so, sire."

He twirled the drink around in his cup, still looking at the fire. "I see. And is she threatening physical violence if she doesn't get what she wants?"

"Of course, sire. Shall I send her on her way?"

Inutaisho grinned at the disgust in the man's voice. This was the same guard who'd carried the patrol's report to him earlier. "No, Ari, send her in. I will attend to the lady personally." The lord's smile became positively bloodthirsty. So after the atrocity she'd committed that morning, Seshiko still had the gall to think she could bully his guard and make demands. Better and better, he thought, feeling his own blood start to rise.

Seshiko swept into the room with a furious glare for the guard who escorted her. "Your man needs a lesson in manners, my lord," she said in a waspish tone.

He sipped at his drink. "I'm sorry to hear that. I had instructed him to treat you like the murdering guttersnipe you are. Can I ask what the purpose of this visit might be?"

Her eyes flashed. "You destroyed the door to my quarters. It has not been repaired. I demand you order someone to see to it at once, my lord."

He snorted. He'd known that would annoy her. "It would have been fixed already if I hadn't ordered them not to make the repair."

Seshiko was taken aback. "You ordered them not to fix my door?"

Inutaisho grinned at her. "I most certainly did. You deliberately violated my standing provision against attacking humans. You want to act like a savage, you can live like a savage. I see no reason to respect your privacy when you have no respect for anything other than your own cruel amusement."

"Bastard!" she spat at him, turning on her heel and heading for the door. He jumped up and reached the door just as she opened it. He slammed it shut again, knowing the guards on the other side had to be confused. He spun her around and shoved her hard against the wall. "I'm not done with you yet."

She glared at him defiantly. "Don't think that you can intimidate me like one of your simpering servants, my lord. I cower before no one. You forget that Azaryu blood has not been thinned by living here like pampered human pets."

He struck her hard across the face for her insolence. Gods, he'd been wanting to do that for six months. She didn't so much as flinch. He knew it would take more than physical violence to shake fear into her. It was one of the few things he did like about the vicious woman. He towered over her just the same, letting his hatred of her seep into his voice and the youki blaze in his eyes.

"Seshiko, I may have agreed to the terms of the treaty by allowing you to live within my household. I have put up with your insulting behavior, your complete lack of judgment and decency. I have even gone so far as to tolerate your violent habits with the staff. I have made every effort to treat you with the respect your position deserves. Now I have had enough of you and your evil temper. You will begin to treat my staff with courtesy, you will no longer abuse your privileges of rank by destroying anything that suits your temper. And the next time you so callously slaughter anything, human or beast, within my territory I will by the gods beat you senseless myself. Then I will have you gagged like the common hill witch you are and send you back to that worthless, stupid, disgusting degenerate of a father who sold you to me."

Inutaisho knew he'd pushed her too far with that crack about her father. She flew at him, hissing and clawing for his eyes. He wrenched her arms back and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Why was it that the more she enraged him, the more he wanted her? These fights could almost count as foreplay between them. Just because he hated her didn't mean he wasn't enjoying having the little monster in his bed.

He pressed her back into the wall, pinning her body with the greater strength of his. One hand took her chin as he forced his mouth over hers, driving his tongue between her lips. As usual, she tried to bite him. Not that he hadn't tried gentleness before, she'd damned near killed him. He wondered if all Azaryu females were like this. It had to be her cussed nature that drove her to fight him so. Maybe her pride obligated her to turn every conversation into a confrontation, every attempt he made at gentleness or affection had been violently thrown back in his face. Not for the first time, Inutaisho wondered at the sheer perversity that had caused such a vicious spirit to be born into such a perfect form.

Seshiko leveled a kick at him, aiming for the groin. He evaded her with a practiced ease. It seemed to vex the girl that she couldn't outfight him. He took hold of her wrists and flung her across the room and onto the bed. She did bring out the demon in him.

He approached her calmly, grinning at her as he started to pull off his clothing. Her expression had changed, there was a new eagerness in her gaze when she looked at him now. Seshiko pulled her legs up and knelt on the bed as he came for her. He seized her, grinding his fingers into the soft flesh of her upper arms but her resistance had all but disappated by this point. Now when he kissed her, it was her tongue that was thrusting into his mouth. He sucked it gently, enjoying the sweet taste of her. As she bent the girl over on the bed she hissed into his mouth and bit down on his lip. He shoved her away only to reach for her again, biting her along the neck and jawline, letting her feel his fangs.

She sighed and because limp under his hands. He pressed her into the bed, moving slowly and deliberately. She twisted her face away from him and he ran his mouth down the smooth column of her throat. He grazed the soft skin with his teeth, growling softly from deep within his chest. He held her face in his hands and forced her to meet his hot, demanding gaze. Then he slipped aside the silken robe she wore and ran his hands down her body.

Seshiko moaned softly, almost a submissive whimper. He bent his head to nip gently at her breasts, running his tongue over the stiff nipples until she cried out. Her hands grabbed for him now, drawing him to her urgently. He hadn't yet begun to possess her and left off tormenting her breasts to slip his hands between her legs. She writhed against him, a feral, beautiful creature.

The girl snarled as he continued to bring her closer to the edge. She grabbed onto his shoulders, levering herself against him. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out over her body and his sensitive nose told him when her musk filled the room. Seshiko flung herself back against the bed as the pleasure rocked her body. He stared down at her, fascinated by her primal response. It was difficult for him to concentrate. A deep flush covered her body and he couldn't restrain himself another moment, her body elicited such a powerful response from him.

She lay utterly relaxed now, no resistance in the lines of her body, only sweet satiation. Inutaisho took hold of her, staring down at her face with undisguised lust. She cried out as he seized her hips to force himself deep inside her. He strove for the depths of her, letting his body fall forward and pressing her into the yielding surface of the bed. Crushing her with his weight, he rode her with an ever increasing rhythm. Her body was slick and tight around him. His hands slid under her shoulders to brace her as she raised her legs to clench desperately around his hips.

Seshiko started to wail as her body clenched and spasmed under his. Inutaisho's teeth were set in a fierce grimace and his breath came ragged and short. Wit a last gasp he tensed and buried himself deep, his teeth biting into her shoulder as her claws raked his back. He collapsed suddenly, their chests heaving as one as they both fought for air. He licked a bead of sweat from her throat and she shuddered in response, burying her face in his shoulder, against a pillow of long white hair.


	5. Chapter Five

Seshiko started, she had almost fallen asleep. The demoness sat up gingerly, her body was sore after her encounter with her husband, but it was sore in a most pleasant way. Inutaisho was laying on his belly, one arm flung carelessly across her torso. She started to slide away from him, the bastard had to be the lightest sleeper that she'd ever met. He proved it again by stirring as she reached over the side of the bed for her clothing. 

"Going so soon?" he asked softly, turning to look at her. She shook back her hair. "Of course, my lord." Her voice was as cold as stone and twice as hard. He yawned widely, his expression was lazy and deeply satisfied. She dressed silently, pulling her clothes on and determinedly not looking in his direction. Damn bitch, he thought, wincing a little at the scratches on his back. It seemed like every time he took her to bed she was going to pull this act.

He sighed lightly, not that he'd get any sleep with her around. His bodyguards outside were no doubt taking wagers on how soon she'd storm out of his bedroom. He didn't even want to think about the things they'd probably just overheard. His men were discreet as a point of honor, but they also had standing orders that propriety was never to keep them out of his room if the lady Seshiko was there.

He rolled on his side as she finished dressing. One hand reached out to play with a lock of that remarkable hair of hers. She twitched away from him like he was a common thug instead of her lord and husband. "You can stay if you want to, I could call down for some wine and food. You've got to stay and start talking to me sometime."

"No, I do not. My lord." It annoyed him to no end that she refused to use his name, even after an exhausting session like they'd just had. You'd think even an Azaryu would have some touch of feminine softness. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it, he was wearing the proof on his back. She might be a cold evil bitch the rest of the time but he had to admit that she was a damn fine lay. He settled back down, one arm going over his eyes as he relaxed into the softness of the bed. "Suit yourself, it's not like I don't try to be pleasant." The door slammed loudly.

Seshiko stormed past Inutaisho's bodyguards, sitting at their ease in the outer chamber. She refused to meet their eyes, knowing that they'd heard everything. It didn't matter to her what the bastards thought. She ground her teeth when one of them dared to whistle softly, appreciative of the lady's vocal performance from earlier.

She swore she'd love to tear the bastards to pieces, but at the moment she didn't have the energy to spare. If she went back to fight with the guard, Inutaisho would come out and then she have to start fighting with him. And if she started fighting him again, well it might be hours before she got back to her apartments.

Damn you to everlasting hell anyway, she thought furiously, stalking down the long hallway. The girl's anger showed in her quick, sharp steps, not quite running, that would be undignified. She was determined not to give the household servants any more reason to gossip about her, it wasn't like they didn't already have plenty to talk about.

She hated him, by the gods above and below she truly did. Her father hadn't understood what he was asking of her when he sent her here. Bad enough she'd been taken away from her command and made to sit and bide her time like some breeding female, but having to endure that condescending white-haired bastard was going to drive her over the edge. Her lip curled with contempt. She wanted to fight, she wanted to spar at least and have some outlet for her natural aggression. But her husband had forbidden her from that even. It wasn't her fault those men had died, if they had known what they were doing they would have survived their wounds. Once she'd sensed that her sparring partners were holding back because she was the Daimyo's consort, she'd showed them no mercy. Youkai who couldn't defend themselves better than that deserved to die under her claws. Hell, she did them a favor by making it quick.

Seshiko forced herself to walk slower, fighting down her temper. You've got a brain, she reminded herself. You can think when you want to, it won't be like this forever. Once this cursed child is born you will be free and he'll be the one to pay. She smiled fondly, thinking of what his face would look like when he realized how the Azaryu had manipulated him into this farce of a treaty. Not that she'd had time to put the plan in motion, her people were still gathering intelligence on the way the Daimyo ran his household.

They'd need someone on the inside, someone he'd trust to never betray him. She was absolutely positive that he had his own spies looking in on her, she expected no less. Her movements and the movements of her people were surely watched. Today's performance with the humans had proved that, she'd wanted to know exactly how long it would take him to find out what she'd done out in the wilds. She was impressed, the patrols were obviously in good communication with the household guard. Pity about the little humans though, she hadn't really expected he'd let her keep the pets but it had been an amusing diversion just the same.

Seshiko laughed out loud thinking of Inutaisho's expression when he'd seen the adorable little things. She'd honestly thought he was going to explode for a moment. It had all been worth it for that alone, she thought, a cruel grin playing at her mouth. Although it might be a good idea to not press him that hard again, getting herself killed wouldn't serve her father's purposes. She grimaced, at least not before this child comes.

She'd known that she was pregnant when her cycle hadn't shown up on schedule. By her estimation, she only had a few more days before her own staff came to the same conclusion. What would she do then? Seshiko sighed, one hand reaching down to stroke her stomach. This brat was too important to Azaryu interests for her to risk a physical confrontation again. She found it mildly surprising that he'd finally managed to strike her, she'd been wondering what it would take to get him angry enough to lash out at her. Her body flushed again remembering the way his hands had made her skin tingle moments later. She shook her head, disgusted by her physical reaction to the youkai lord.

That wasn't supposed to be part of the deal, she thought crossly. Her biological response made it impossible for her keep any kind of distance between them during intercourse. She was as helpless as a puppy bitch in her first heat. And Seshiko hated the idea of being helpless before anyone. Was that why she wasn't admitting to her condition? I'm not actually worried that when I tell them I'm pregnant he'll stop taking me to his bed, am I? The thought was abhorrent, that she would allow herself to be made into a weak, submissive female just to keep spreading her legs for that son of a bitch. She growled angrily in her chest at the very idea.

Her walk had taken her past the main reception hall. This was the place where six months ago she'd been formally presented like a fucking prize to him. Her eyes were drawn by the vivid colors of the wall hangings. She strolled past the artworks, looking them up and down. Here was a battle scene, showing hundreds of youkai warriors advancing on an army. She liked this one, the red silk they'd used for the detailing was an excellent shade for blood. Seshiko wasn't an admirer of beauty, although she had been rigorously trained to assess the quality of the works before her. She herself was drawn to artist's precision in depicting the battle formations and weaponry. The tapestry next to it was less to her taste. It was a stunningly lovely study of water lilies. She smiled faintly, finding it absurd for a work of pretty flowers to be hung next to one of a historical battle. From what she'd learned of local history, this particular piece was something of an heirloom, a treasure that had been carefully preserved for generations. With a cool smile of malice, Seshiko raised her clawed finger and ran it down the middle of the delicate weaving. The silken threads parted under her touch, somehow the destruction of the lilies felt so satisfying. She raised her hand for another pass at the wall hanging.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Seshiko whirled around, her hands automatically going to a defensive posture. Inoki was leaning against the doorway, having just watched her destroy the antique wall hanging. She straightened slowly and let herself smile mockingly at him. "Oh, it's just you. The hanyou."

He rolled his eyes scornfully. The Azaryu girl looked like she expected him to be offended. He'd already heard too much about her from his brother to take what she said seriously. "So did the tapestry do something to offend you personally or is this just another random act of destruction?"

She turned away, a sullen expression on her beautiful face. "I don't need to explain myself to you, half-breed."

Inoki walked across the room to stand beside her. "Shame about the lilies," he murmured. She didn't answer, just stood there twisting the threads in an uncharacteristic silence. "I hate it here," she said quietly. "I want to go home."

He was surprised to hear something as vulnerable as that confession come from Seshiko. He hadn't had much to do with his brother's new consort, these were probably the most words that they had ever exchanged. From what he knew of the Azaryu, they'd rather cut out their tongues than admit to any weak emotion. Inoki scratched the back of his head, he wasn't sure how to respond or if he should even try. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"I'm sure you are," her voice was bitter. Seshiko turned from the ruined wall hanging and went to a low seat near a window. He watched as the girl pulled her legs up under her and stared out at the darkness, her chin resting on her knees. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk."

"All right," he told her. She deserves her privacy as much as the next person, Inoki thought. He turned to leave then, having no idea what else to say to her anyway. Her voice stopped him at the door. "I hate him. I never should have let my father talk me into coming here."

Inoki turned around. "You're not giving him a chance. Inu's not the easiest person to get along with but I know he'd meet you halfway if you tried being civil." She laughed sharply in disbelief. "Civil? You've got to be kidding. I'm just a damn contract remember, it doesn't matter to him if I'm happy or not."

He winced, her statement coming uncomfortably close to what he'd said himself six months ago. He'd heard the stories about Seshiko from the household staff. Her imperious behavior and her wanton and violent destructions. He'd assumed they were the petty tirades of a spoiled child, one used to getting her way with nasty temper tantrums. Looking at her now, he was having a hard time placing her in that category. This Seshiko was more of a miserable, homesick girl than a willful demoness.

He didn't pretend to entirely understand his brother, or any other full blood youkai. He himself had rarely had to deal with his own demon instincts. His easygoing, un-youkai temperament marked him as an outsider more than any physical traits or lack of them. He had claws, he had fangs, but it never occurred to him to use them for anything beyond hunting. Inoki liked the peacefulness of the wilderness, tracking game and wildlife in the deep forests of his brother's territory. He had no interest in the battles that seems to consume Inutaisho's time.

Unlike others of dog-demon descent, he felt no particular urge to prove himself with the constant fighting for dominance. It had never mattered to him. He was what he had been born, hanyou. Another youkai would have interpreted Seshiko's unhappiness as weakness, particularly the admission of it. They would have either chastised her for not accepting her duty with more grace or derided her for not being up to the challenge. Everything was always, always, a conflict.

Inoki himself felt some measure of compassion, even for an Azaryu brat who didn't know how to behave. "Look, just stop taking it out on everyone around you. The only one you have to worry about is Inutaisho. Everyone else in this household will treat you with respect if you give them half a chance. Believe me, they have nothing to gain by making you miserable."

She surprised him by giving him a lopsided smile. "No, I do a good enough job of that myself." Seshiko got up from her seat and came near him. "I know you're trying to help but putting on a nice face isn't going to make it better. I don't belong here, can't you understand that?"

"Actually, I do," he said slowly. Her eyebrows raised at him questioningly. Inoki shrugged. "As you pointed out, I'm hanyou. I was born in this house and even I sometimes feel like a stranger when I'm here. I don't blame you for being angry about being forced to stay where you feel unwelcome."

Seshiko regarded him soberly. "I guess you do understand, I'd never thought of it like that. How do you stand it?"

He grinned at her. "I get outside a lot." She sighed as if the simple statement made her sad again. "You and I have that in common," she told him. "I will be happy to go home where I can be myself again. Until then, I know my duty is to stay here and have your brother's child. This alliance is too important to my father and my people. I can't allow my personal feelings to interfere."

She'd caught his curiosity again. "I'd wondered why you were a part of that at all. Inu said it was a last minute negotiation of your father's. I can't believe he didn't take your feelings about it into consideration."

She smiled ruefully. "You don't know my father then. His only consideration is to protect our clan and he expects the same of me. As for why, I thought that was obvious enough. He doesn't trust your brother. He thinks that an heir of Azaryu bloodline is the only way to avoid having our clan wiped out. My father is certain that your brother will honor the treaty only as long as it's convenient."

Inoki stared at her. "You're wrong. I know how hard Inu has worked to bring about that treaty. He's not going to throw away what he's worked on for ten years just to spite your father."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not some simpering female who only cares about fine clothes and court gossip. I've been part of my father's war councils since I was old enough to hold a weapon. You've never faced your brother in battle. Given the choice between treaty or annihilation, no clanlord is going to waste the lives of his people. But he is going to try and buy himself as much security as he can, even in the form of a child."

Inoki could hardly believe what she was saying. "That's not the kind of leader Inu is, he doesn't need to trap or manipulate anyone to get what he wants."

"He's a youkai, isn't he?" she snapped back. "You're naïve if you think otherwise. I knew what to expect when I came here, nothing your brother has done so far has surprised me."

He flushed at her words, driven to defend Inutaisho. He knew his brother had a ruthlessness he'd inherited from their father. You couldn't manage the unruly clans without showing a certain amount of cold blooded determination. They'd eat you alive if you didn't. Inu also displayed a rational sense of self control and it was rare than anyone could push him so far as retaliation. He opened his mouth to say as much to her when the light from the few lamps in the room caught her and he clearly saw the bruise on her face.

"Did he hit you?" Inoki asked wonderingly. It wasn't like Inu hadn't hinted he'd like to do just that, but he was still surprised just the same.

Seshiko raised her hand to her cheek. The skin there was still hot to the touch. "I didn't realize you could see it," she confessed. "He must have got me harder than I thought." She saw the look on his face and waved him away. "Don't trouble yourself, Inoki. It's hardly the first time. We were arguing and I'm not known for holding my tongue when I'm angry."

He felt uncomfortable. He'd never known Inu to become violent with his women before. It was something that had always disgusted them both about their father, the way he'd treated anyone within reach as a possible outlet for his rage. Inoki and Inu had felt it often enough. "It's not right," he said quietly.

That seemed to confuse her for some reason. "Are you sure you're really half demon? I'm not a child, you know. I can take care of myself." For the first time he noticed the strong smell on her body. It was thick and musky and it went through his nose right to a primal part of his brain. Inoki had always considered himself nose-blind in comparison to pure youkai, but standing so close to Seshiko in a still room, he couldn't help but be affected. His brother's scent was all over her, the musk of sex, sweat and even blood radiated from her in a heavy perfume.

Inoki felt himself drawn closer, his body reacting to hers. He reached out and dared to stroke her hot cheek. "It's still not right, not for him to treat you like his property, not for him to force you..."

She touched his arm lightly, moving his hand away with a soft caress. "It doesn't matter." Her voice was quiet and firm. "The sooner he sires a child on me, the sooner I will have my freedom again. I would appreciate it if you kept this conversation between us, Inoki."

He dropped his hand, embarrassed. He wanted to tell Anuki and get her clear perspective. He wanted to tell Inu to stop being a pig. More than that, he wanted to tell Seshiko how sorry he felt that she was being put in this situation. He knew how it felt to be a punching bag for an angry demon.

Seshiko turned away and walked slowly to the door. She knew the hanyou was watching her, thinking gods only knew what, but thinking just the same. Father, she thought. I may have found our traitor.

* * *

"All right," Inu said stiffly. "What's the problem this time?"

Seshiko had invaded an important council meeting with his captains. It was unthinkable, but she'd managed to force her way past his personal guards by threatening to do herself a serious injury. He himself might have even called her bluff to see what she'd do, but the guards had taken her seriously enough to escort her into his study and interrupt him anyway. The minute he'd seen her face he knew that everything he'd been trying to accomplish over the past few hours was thoroughly shot to hell. There was no hope for it, he dismissed his captains brusquely and gave his wife his full attention before she decided to bring the ceiling down on him.

Seshiko looked away from him, a stubborn set to her jaw as she folded her arms firmly across her chest. She was wearing a delicate sky blue kimono that clung to her figure and was sheer to the point of immodesty. He knew it wasn't by chance that she had chosen to dress this way. Knowing Seshiko, it was part seduction to get his undivided attention, something he had to admit she did very well. And it was part insult, showing up and disrupting an important meeting dressed like a concubine in front of his staff and captains. Inutaisho could already feel the headache that was coming on starting right between his eyes. "What is it this time?" he asked her again.

She tossed her hair. "I want you to dismiss my personal guard, my lord. They have been behaving far too familiarly and I want them gone."

He blinked at her. "You're bringing this up now?" he asked in disbelief. For a moment he'd actually thought that it might be something important, like her coming to tell him she was finally pregnant.

"I'm tired of having them follow me around. It's indecent and humiliating for them to pursue me like a stray who can't find her way home."

He sat on the table and rubbed his eyes. She had chosen here and now to confront him about this just to wring that extra little bit of annoyance from him. "I'm not going to dismiss your guard, Seshiko."

She glared at him. "I'm not a child that needs protection!"

"No, but the rest of the territory needs protection from you," he snapped. "Do you think after what you pulled last week that I'm going to let you out unsupervised? What's next, you going to set the forest on fire or destroy a few villages? Good gods above woman, you're a menace to everyone in this household. I don't think we can survive any more of your temper tantrums."

"Fine," she hissed. "If you're going to be a stubborn ass, my lord, I'm leaving. I've had as much as I can stand. To hell with your precious treaty, I'm going home to my father!"

"Don't I wish," Inutaisho retorted. "Your father will send you right back here. He wants that damn heir too much to risk blowing apart this alliance."

Seshiko grinned nastily at her husband. "Do you take me for a fool, my lord? There's not going to be any alliance if I go back to my father. When I tell him everything I've seen and everything I've heard, he'll have no problem believing that you were planning to betray him from the beginning.

Inutaisho snorted at her threat. "Even Kashikoto wouldn't believe a story like that without proof. You're out of your league, girl. No one will believe the word of a spoiled brat."

She circled the table to stand right in front of him. He watched her warily, not particularly concerned if she became violent as usual. For once, she looked like she was in complete command of her emotions. "You want to bet?" she asked sweetly. "Try me." She raised her hand and raked her sharp claws down her own cheek. He jumped up, startled by the deliberateness of her action. "Who do you think my father will believe, my lord? The loyal daughter who he sent to watch you or the man who brutalized her and forced him into a treaty he never wanted? I can be very persuasive, as can my father. It won't take much to sow the seeds of doubt amongst the other clanlords."

The scratches were bleeding freely and he saw she was entirely capable of carrying out her threat. His eyes flared red with sudden anger. "You crazy bitch," he growled. "You'd risk starting a civil war just because you can't have your way?

"In a heartbeat," she bit back at him. She had him, oh she knew she had him now. And just in time too, she thought, looking over his shoulder at the open door behind them.

Inutaisho grabbed her by the neck, his claws digging into the soft skin. "Bitch, if you think I'll let you do something like that, you're more fucking crazy than I thought." He squeezed her throat meaningfully. "I'll see you dead before I let you leave."

Seshiko's eyes went wide in shock and pain. Her hands plucked weakly at his fingers. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "I'm sorry, my lord. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"Why not?" His youki had risen abruptly and he found himself enjoying the look of abject fear in her eyes. Her defiance might be a turn on but there was something so satisfying about her capitulation now. She seemed honestly terrified of him. "Tell me why I shouldn't hurt you?"

Seshiko pulled desperately at his wrist, hardly able to breathe. "Because I'm carrying your child," she whispered.

"Huh?" He hadn't been expecting that and slackened his hold slightly. Seshiko tore herself away from his grasp, choking and stumbling around the table, making for the door. He turned his head to watch her leave and found himself looking into Inoki's furious eyes.

"Inoki?" he asked, feeling his face flush. "When did you, how long were you..." he trailed off struck by his brother's expression.

"Long enough, brother." The scorn and revulsion in Inoki's voice stopped Inutaisho like a blow. Inoki looked like he was going to be sick. He turned away, one hand gripping the doorframe convulsively as he struggled to bring the words from deep inside his clenched heart. "You know what, Inu? For a minute there I thought that Father had come back from the grave. All my life I've convinced myself that you would never, could never, turn into anything like him. Now I see what a fool I've been. You're exactly like him."

Inoki stalked down the long corridor, his face set in an unreadable mask. He refused to meet anyone's eye, he just couldn't get his brother's face out of his mind. He'd always known, always, that Inu had to have his dark side. Just because he'd never been on the receiving end of it didn't mean it didn't exist. It was still a shock to see if for himself. He hadn't been lying, it really was as if his father had taken up residence inside his brother's body.

He realized he was heading for the reception hall. How did he know that the girl would flee there? It made much more sense for her to have retreated to her own quarters, to be comforted by her own servants, people who knew their mistress well. I just want to make sure she's okay, he told himself. If I have to escort her to her rooms myself, I'll do it. Anything to avoid another confrontation like that. He wasn't sure what the conflict had been about, but he was glad that he'd walked in when he did.

Inoki saw her sitting at the same window, her head leaning against the wall as her eyes watched the darkness outside. "Hey," he called to her. "Are you alright, do you need me to send for a healer?"

"Of course not, hanyou." Her voice was bitter. He stopped, wary of drawing closer. There was a seething anger in her tone. "Do you want to be alone?"

Seshiko sat unmoving by the window. "I want to go home."

Inoki heard sadness and menace in her voice. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked. That got him an angry glare. "How dare you say that to me!"

He shrugged. "Are you going to answer?" She sat quietly, still gazing out the dark window. He waited a moment longer before turning away to leave her there.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, neutral.

Inoki turned back. "Congratulations."

She looked at him. "My father needs to know." Inoki stared at his feet. "I'm sure Inu will send a messenger," he muttered. For some reason that made her laugh and he tried to ignore the slight hysterical edge to her amusement. Seshiko stood up with a flourish and met his eyes defiantly. "He needn't bother. I shall tell him myself."

Inoki grabbed her arm as she swept past him. "Are you crazy? You heard him, he won't let you leave. Maybe after the child is born, but definitely not now."

She gazed at his hand on her arm and didn't pull away. "You don't understand. This is more important than my pregnancy. I believe your brother is going to betray the treaty. I have to warn my people, Inoki."

"No," he said. "I don't believe that." Her face was deadly serious. "I have to try," she breathed and gently took his fingers from her arm.

Inoki swallowed hard against his dry throat. "Couldn't you send one of your people, surely that would be safer than you attempting to make the journey yourself." She smiled at him, wry and condescending. "You actually believe they'd get there, don't you? You're either a fool or you honestly don't know your brother."

He winced at that and saw her eyes soften. "Please," she murmured.

Inoki jerked away from her. "No, don't ask me to betray my brother. I can't help you, lady Seshiko." She bowed her head. "I don't blame you for being scared of him," she said softly.

"I'm not scared of Inutaisho. He's my brother and I love him, even if I don't recognize him. I'm sorry you're unhappy and I'm sorry he's the reason. But I won't help you betray him. I couldn't live with myself."

Seshiko closed her eyes. "I wish I deserved that kind of loyalty. He doesn't. I will find another way to get a message to my father. I won't ask you to do something against your own conscience."

She knew when to lead and when to back off. Inoki wasn't a fool, nor was he bribable. She had to play her hand very carefully. Seshiko slipped her fingers into her pocket and drew out a small crystal pendant on a fine white-gold chain. "Ever since I came here, I've done nothing but make enemies. I admit I've let my resentment temper my relationships with the people here. Now that I will have a child raised in this household, I wish I'd done things differently. At least you are loyal, my son or daughter will need that kind of loyalty. Inoki, please take this jewel. I know it's not much, but I feel like I should thank you for the concern you've shown me."

He held it up. "You don't have to do this." Seshiko smiled at him. "I know that, but it's the only thing I have to give that is mine alone. I know you think that Azaryu are just barbarians, but we place honor and loyalty very highly. Among my people, it wouldn't matter if you were half- demon, your character alone would impress my father. I thank you for your kindness."

Inoki sighed and slipped the chain over his head. Her sincerity touched him and he knew accepting the token was the only way to get her back to her rooms. "You're welcome. Now will you please go back to your apartments?


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: This chapter is entirely new content. I wrote it for Ishi-chan, who adores Kuchinashi, Inutaisho's demon horse. Beware major lemony fluff ahead!**

* * *

The sun was very warm and no wonder, it was late summer and everything around him moved with a deliberate sort of laziness that made it look like the world was bathed in a sticky, clear syrup. Inutaisho was in a remarkably good mood, considering he'd spent the morning telling his advisors exactly how he planned to have them castrated. It was more for show than any kind of real threat. The truth was he wasn't all that upset, politics were politics and he just didn't want anyone getting too comfortable around him without a damned good reason.

As for now, his afternoon was free and clear, having dispensed justice once again. He planned to spend his free time wisely and productively in grooming Kuchinashi, the hell stallion that was part horse and part pure darkness. He had servants to take care of his animals but Nashi-chan was a special creature. He tended to bite the hand that fed him, and then move on to the wrist, the arm, and the torso of whomever had been unlucky enough to get in his way. This meant that the regular stable staff were absolutely petrified of him and although the hardier souls would run up to his gated, locked enclosure to throw food in, none wanted to take care of grooming the monster. That pleasure was reserved for his master, the only living being on the face of the land that could walk into his paddock, swinging an assortment of dead chickens and small pigs over his shoulder like a lady's festival kimono to feed the brute and have no fear for his fingers.

Inutaisho clucked his tongue to call the stallion as he pressed his hand against the sturdy iron bars. The locks released from the touch of his youki and the gate swung open soundlessly. Nashi-chan had never tried to jump the gate in the time he'd been here, but a limber or innovative lad could easily climb over the side. Not that any had tried to his knowledge, if they had, Kuchinashi had devoured any evidence. Now he found himself staring into bottomless glowing eyes, as the night dark stallion approached him. Inu didn't move, let no hint of weakness touch his stance, willing his war charger to behave himself, no tricks now, and come docilely to his side. He had the face of a huge and handsome horse, if one ignored the long tusklike fangs that protruded from both his upper and lower jaws. Inutaisho was tall, quite tall compared to human males, but even he couldn't hardly see over the beast's shoulder when the stood side to side. Cooing in a soft voice that no other youkai residing in his fortress, or his territory, would ever hear, the lord of the West fed his prized pet a small pig and tried not to grimace when Nashi-chan drooled at his feet.

"There's a good boy," he murmured as the stallion finished his snack. Kuchinashi nudged his master again, hoping for another treat, maybe something still living and interesting, but all he received was a stroke to his velvety soft nose. The great beast sighed heavily, realizing that Inutaisho just wasn't in the mood to let him kill anything today. The demon lord laced his fingers through the horse's thick mane, gently easing out a few tangles. The long hair swept the ground in a fall of silver that matched the tail, Inutaisho was amused that they actually had nearly the same shade of hair, only his tail was confined to his head. The rest of Kuchinashi was black, dark as a monster's nightmare, the short coarse hair glimmered in the bright sunlight, glittering like jewels thrown across velvet.

He picked up a brush and a sponge and started to work, carefully cleaning and polishing the immaculate black coat. Kuchinashi showed his appreciation by making truly hideous faces of horselike pleasure, wuffing and growling softly in the back of his throat. "I think we could do with a bit of exercise today," the demon lord murmured, stroking the soft neck affectionately. "We've been cooped up too long, I'd like to get us out of this cage."

"You aren't the only one, my lord."

He'd sensed her approach before she spoke, deliberately ignoring his wife until she said something. Inutaisho didn't turn around, didn't acknowledge her at all. Instead he ran the brush over the smooth black flanks exactly three more times before casting a disinterested look over his shoulder. "Good afternoon, Seshiko," he said in his most pleasant voice. "Kuchinashi and I were just thinking of taking a ride."

"It must be nice," she said in a waspish tone he'd come to hate. "To go where you will and do as you please."

He sighed and tossed the brush to the side before turning to face her. "We've been over this, Seshiko," he said coldly. "You are not permitted out of the fortress without the company of my men. If you like, I will arrange a guard for you and you may take any riding animal you like. As long as you don't leave the valley or the sight of my guard, you are free to go where you will."

She glared at him, furious and filled with the bile of anger. As usual these days, his eyes were drawn to her thickening midsection. Barely halfway into her pregnancy, her body had taken on a more womanly cast. The lithe, athletic warrior was still apparent, but the firm bulge of her abdomen and the heaviness of her breasts made curves that a man dreamed of resting his head against. Not that it would be entirely safe to do so, not even for him. Seshiko cared nothing for her changing shape, the same way she disregarded her own personal beauty. Somehow her astonishing looks made her more deadly and pregnancy did nothing to dull the sharpness of her claws. Now anger was sharpening her gaze, sending out pale blue sparks of fury from her eyes. "Who are you to tell me where I go?" she asked in a dangerous, low pitched voice.

They weren't going to have this fight again, he decided. He went over to stare down at her intimidatingly. "Your husband is who I am," he said in a cool, hard tone. "Your lord and sovereign. I will not have you terrorizing my lands and my holdings for your own amusement. Is that understood?"

To his surprise, she actually glanced away and looked down. Not up for fighting, he wondered, suspicion coloring in his golden eyes. "You've made yourself plain, my lord," she said at last. Her lips turned up in a sarcastic smile. "This mere woman requests your exalted permission to go back to her rooms like a good little wench."

Inutaisho held his expression very still. "You are not a prisoner, Seshiko. It's not my fault that you have shown yourself incapable of good judgement or decent behavior."

"I am not made to be kept like this!" Her shout echoed across the courtyard. "This life sickens me," she snarled. "I need to get outside, I need to get beyond this damned stone pile of a fortress. I must have some freedom!"

"And I must have some assurance that you aren't going to slaughter a village or two for fun," he shot back. "Is that your idea of freedom, to be able to destroy anything you want? Is that the Azaryu way of dealing with things, petty destruction and childish tantrums?"

She stepped close, looking up at him. "You don't understand me," she hissed. "I'm just a thing to you, you don't give a damn if I'm suffering."

That was low, he thought, scowling at her. As if he hadn't given her every chance in the world, as if he didn't try on a continual basis to treat her respectfully and courteously. She was the mother of his heir, by all the gods, but he couldn't have her murdering peasants because she thought it took the edge of her boredom. Selfish, highstrung, difficult woman, not for the first time he thought Kashikoto got the better bargain.

On the other hand, he was willing to sacrifice a little of his personal time to make things easier on them both. "You may come with me if you like," he said coolly, returning to the business of taking care of Kuchinashi. The charger was staring at Seshiko as if she was the most appetizing snack he'd ever laid eyes on. Between her temper and her demon energy, the beast was fairly drooling for a chance to bite her.

"With you?" she asked, looking at him hesitantly. He nodded. "I said I was going for a ride, Kuchinashi can carry two if you want to come."

"Ride that, my lord?" Seshiko looked frankly suspicious of him now, like he was plotting for the chance to have Kuchinashi attack her as soon as there were no witnesses. So sorry, lord Kashikoto, your daughter was killed and consumed by the Daimyo's horse. The Daimyo sends his regrets.

Kuchinashi huffed as if he heard Inutaisho's thoughts and the demon lord smiled a challenge at his wife. "Just us," he said lightly. "Unless you're afraid to go, the beast is intimidating but I assure you, I have the upper hand."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered. Kuchinashi's nostrils flared and the horse gave an abrupt surge forward as if to test Inutaisho's words. Seshiko turned, but didn't flinch, staring fixedly right into the eyes of the monster. Inutaisho rested his palm on Nashi-chan's hindquarters, but otherwise let his favorite pet face down his wife. Kuchinashi bared his respectable teeth, pinkish drool dripping on the ground. Seshiko growled back, still not moving but the rumble of her will made her body tremble. The stallion snorted, pawing restlessly at the ground with one sharp, armored hoof. Slowly, one of Seshiko's hands came up, reaching for the monster's snout.

"Seshiko," he said warningly. "Don't." He really did not need the aggravation of his wife being divested of her fingers.

"He's not going to bite me," she answered firmly. Inu tensed to hold the stallion back, trying to sense his intentions. The beast's thoughts were muddy, primal and he felt confusion and wariness in the charger's emotions. Now was not the time to interfere, he decided. Gently, she touched the charger's nose, smiling faintly when Nashi didn't withdraw or attack. He stood rock still instead, letting the unknown woman caress him. Maybe it's because she's carrying my child, Inutaisho wondered. Or he smells me on her still, that could be it. Or Kuchinashi just knew when he'd met his match. Seshiko was also known for biting.

The black and silver nightmare on four legs thundered across the open countryside, his hooves tearing up great gouges of turf as he passed. Kuchinashi was breathing hard, foam flecking his muzzle as he galloped at his lord's request. Running was good, wasn't as good as killing things, but it soothed the beast's restless energy. A demonic horse didn't tire easily, not any more than the demons on its back would, and Kuchinashi exulted in his breathtaking speed, the raw untamed power of his muscular body and threw back his head in a ringing whinny of pleasure.

* * *

"Faster, my lord," Seshiko shouted, her hands buried deep in the horse's thick mane. Inutaisho grinned and complied, urging the horse to go even faster, run full out to please her. Seshiko's long hair had come free of its bindings and whipped him relentlessly in the face. The woman crouched low on the charger's back, her legs clenched on the monster's heaving sides. Inutaisho sat just behind her, his body pressed hard against hers, his arms circling her waist protectively as Kuchinashi could suddenly lurch to the side. Even a strong demoness like Seshiko would be badly injured in a fall at this speed and Inutaisho would not risk his mate or his unborn son. He rather thought it was a son, his hand curving around her slightly swollen abdomen. He sometimes got flashes like that, although far from prescient himself. He was no damned seer, he paid seers and soothsayers instead to make sure their predictions suited his plans. But he still had an image of a white haired boy running around the fortress, chasing a laughing dark haired child. Then he didn't know if he was seeing the future or revisiting the past as the boys reminded him strongly of himself and his brother Inoki.

Inutaisho was surprised how much she was enjoying the ride and felt just the tiniest bit of guilt over it. She might be a vindictive and murderous bitch, daughter of a depraved old lunatic, but it just wasn't in him to deny her the joy she was so obviously experiencing. Seshiko's laugh filled his ears, for the first time he heard her true laugh, not the cruel mocking sound she made when she wanted to enrage him. It was clear and loud, uninhibited and he couldn't help but grin in response to it. Her scent was strong in his nostrils, making him acutely aware of the curve of her body against his own. Damn it, he wanted her now.

Directing his charger to the treeline of the forest, Inutaisho eased back as the horse's mighty feet slowed. Kuchinashi tossed his head, denying that he was in any way tired and indicated with a restless growl that he wanted to keep running. Too bad, the demon lord grinned to himself. There are other needs more urgent than that of to run.

When the horse finally pulled to a halt, still complaining about having to ruin that magnificent run, Inutaisho slid from his back with practiced ease. Wordlessly, he held out his hand to help her down, Seshiko's fingers barely touched his as she gracefully dismounted from the tall stallion's back. She yanked her fingers away from his, causing a slightly vexed frown to form on his face. "Why are we stopping?" she demanded.

"Nashi needs a rest," he answered shortly. The horse gave a snort of disgust, in tune with his needs as ever. No one asked you for your opinion, Nashi, he thought wryly. Seshiko was walking away, looking at the forest as if it interested her. Here the soft dry grasses had grown tall, wildflowers dotting the green meadow. They were on the far side of the valley, as far as they could get from the fortress itself without actually leaving the ring of mountains that surrounded it. Although his patrols were careful and his progress across the land had been duly noted, Inu rather thought they had their privacy at the moment. Spy on the lord of West when he took his wife out for a ride in more ways than one? Talk about a death wish. None of his men would risk it, well, Izitaki and Ari would but they knew him better than to comment. He'd apprised his bodyguards of his intentions this afternoon, ignoring Izitaki's knowing smirk and focusing instead on Ari's calm acceptance. Taking Kuchinashi out for a ride with Seshiko? As soon as he'd left, the demon didn't doubt that Izitaki had started placing bets to see who came back with the most scratches.

Enough, he told himself sternly. Seshiko had wandered away from him, her hands running over the tall grasses and taking deep breaths of contentment at finally being outside and away from the fortress. He went to her and laid his hands on her shoulders, first pushing aside her long molten hair to expose the nape of her neck. His breath tickled the sensitive area, making Seshiko squirm against him. Yes, he knew what she enjoyed by now, he had no difficulty in pleasing her. At least in the bedroom, they were still at war most of the time otherwise. A most pleasant form of warfare. He liked the fact that she didn't back down from him, he liked that she was more than capable of speaking her mind and never flinching away. If only she wasn't a vicious witch that had been bound to him by the words of a treaty he'd forced her father into, they might have actually gotten along. Doesn't matter, he told himself, sliding his hands down her shoulders to cup her breasts.

Seshiko hissed and pulled away, contrary as ever, but he yanked her back and started to work on her neck. His mouth was hot and demanding, forcing her to respond in harsh breaths as her hands found his. "So this is the reason you allowed me to accompany you, my lord," she whispered.

"You had any doubt?" he responded. He'd gotten his hands under her clothes now, his fingers busily caressing her soft breasts, teasing her mercilessly. Seshiko whined a bit, helplessly responding to his touch. He growled softly into her neck, too urgent himself now for much gentleness. The idea of taking her in the open air under the sun had him intensely aroused. They didn't need to talk anyway, their bodies knew what to do and conscious conversation would have only gotten in the way. He took her shoulders and pulled her down with him, sinking into the deep soft grass. She didn't resist, tipping her head back to rest against his chest as he pulled her clothes off, slowly easing the soft material off her shoulders, baring her waist and legs to his touch. His hands couldn't stop caressing her possessively, mapping the contours of her shape against his palms, dragging his claws lightly but not scratching her.

She twisted in his grasp, growling at him almost angrily and pulled him over as she laid back, digging her claws into his arms and writhing against him sinuously. He couldn't stand it when she did things like that, it drove him insane, right over the edge and he plundered her mouth with his tongue hungrily. Seshiko's hands pulled at his hair and then she surprised him by doing something she'd never done before. Her fingers twisted at the fastening of his long white topknot, tearing it free and letting the silverly strands fall over his shoulders. He was startled and looked at her, his golden gaze bearing down on her ice blue one. "You never did that before."

Seshiko didn't answer, burying both hands in his now freed hair and yanking him down to her. "Don't talk," she hissed.

He didn't have to and lifted her hips against his, his breathing raw with urgent need. His claws left gashes in the earth on either side of her, bracing his body as he moved fast and hard within her. Seshiko's voice lifted up, crying loudly for all the forest to hear as she matched him with an intensity of her own. The smell of fresh earth under them, the crispness of the grasses weaving in the wind and the hot sun on his bare back all stirred primal thoughts, now...here...yes....mine. She was panting hard by now, her hissing breaths hot in his ear, their hair mixing around them, a white gold and white silver mass surrounding them like a jeweled blanket. Her honey toned skin contrasted with his paler complexion, her legs arched over his back as he thrust her into the ground with hungry intent.

"Gods," she gasped, locking herself around him as if she feared he'd escape her. Inutaisho wasn't going anywhere, his mind was full of red flames, the muscles of his arms clenched from the strain of holding back, waiting for her, waiting until she suddenly clawed his back like a hungry tiger and screamed. He dropped down to her then, taking her mouth in a savage, wild kiss before abandoning himself to her, his fangs piercing the skin of her shoulder and copper filled his mouth.

A short time later, he found himself still sprawled carelessly across her, their breathing matching almost perfectly as both youkai enjoyed a few minutes of utter contentment. He found he could still move and she could still speak because she shoved hard at him. "You're squashing me, my lord," she said in an only slightly irritable voice.

"Sorry," he murmured, rolling onto his back. It pleased him that she moved too and curled up against his side, her legs locking around one of his and her head on his chest. He held her gently as he gazed up at the perfect blue sky. At this moment he didn't want to think about treaties, crusty old conniving clanlords, or betrayal at the hands of the woman who carried his child. He really didn't give a damn, enjoying the soft fragrance of her hair as it fell across his face. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, relaxing as her fingers caressed the bare skin of his chest. He seriously wanted to fall asleep right now, lulled by their exercise and the warm late summer sun.

Seshiko rolled over on top of him, her hands pressing into his shoulders as she sat up. More, he thought in amusement. The woman's stamina never failed to astonish him, she was as avid as any male, twice so in his opinion. He opened his eyes to smile at her and saw that she'd slipped his dagger from its sheath and was now holding the point right over his jugular. Inu sighed, she was really in one of her moods today.

"Yes, my dear?" he drawled, his voice light and amused.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Foolish of you to be off your guard," she hissed, pressing the sharp tip against his skin. "I could kill you now, my lord Daimyo. It would be easy."

"By all means, kill away," he grinned, refusing to show her so much as a hint of concern. "Has this been your father's plan all along? Lure me out of the fortress, fuck me half senseless then slit my throat? I really expected something more original out of Kashikoto, I am disappointed."

"Don't mock me," she snarled angrily. Gods above and below, he loved it when she was angry like this. The fury made her eyes sparkle and the sight of her crouching over him naked and armed was intensely arousing. Slowly, he lifted his hands to her hips and caressed the smooth skin of her thighs. "Who's mocking? I am completely at your mercy, Azaryu bitch."

He saw her hand clench and knew she wanted to strike him. "Do you think that if you kill me here, away from my forces, you'll be able to escape? Do you think that perhaps Kuchinashi will carry you safely back to Azaryu holdings? You'd be in pieces before you could so much as lay a hand on him."

"I don't need your damned horse, my lord," the woman said, never wavering as the point of the blade dug into his throat. "I am quite experienced in taking care of myself. My father will be most pleased to see me arrive, swinging your head from my hand."

"I doubt it," he said dryly. She stared at him, disbelieving. With a sigh, he reached up to lazily trace her breast with a claw. "If you kill me," he said quietly. "My army will take it's revenge upon your father and your people. I trust you don't want that."

Was that a flicker of indecision in her eyes? He raised himself on his elbows and smiled. "I know your father has allies, allies of dubious loyalty," he sneered. "They will abandon him when my battalion commanders storm. None will stand against them and I will not be there to command them to spare anyone. Expect no mercy from them, no refuge given and help will come from no quarter. Is that truly what you desire, my dearest wife?"

Gods, he hated himself, he sounded just like his father when he said that. Angry now, he swung his hand and batted her blade away. Seshiko jumped and tried to scramble away from him but he was faster and caught her by her radiant hair. He pulled her close against him as she turned her face away. "I could kill you now, Seshiko," he said, turning her words on her. "It would be easy."

"You would not," she said softly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why is that?"

The woman twitched in his grasp. "The treaty. You won't abandon a treaty you worked so many years to build."

"Try again," he growled, enjoying playing with her.

Seshiko turned her face and glared at him. "And I'm carrying your unborn son."

"Another good reason," he agreed. "But not the one I'm looking for. Do you want to know why I won't kill you?"

She didn't answer.

He let go of her hair then and pushed her on her back, ready for another round. "Because I don't want to. You're mine, at least until that child is born, then you can go where the hell you please." Inutaisho leaned close, brushing Seshiko's mouth with a feathery soft kiss. "For now, I would be inclined to please us both."

She was planning something, he knew it. This was just a game, a ruse to distract him and show him that she wasn't afraid to take him on directly and didn't need to hide behind her father's plans. As soon as he understood her, that's when he'd make his move. Until then, the summer sun was still warm on them both and Kuchinashi gave a snort of annoyance as the the Daimyo and his bride slipped under the tall waving grasses again.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Anuki, I don't understand what's gotten into him. You have to have some idea." 

Inutaisho restlessly paced the Sutakasi clanlord's carpet, pulling at his hair with absent distraction. "Oh stop it," she said crossly, "you're making me tired."

He stopped and flung himself down into a comfortable chair, resting his chin on his fist as his bright gaze met hers. Anuki cradled her newest son in her arms. The baby stretched sleepily, his tiny pink mouth opening in a moist yawn. Her latest had come early, born smaller than the others. She nuzzled him fondly. "Don't you think he looks like Inoki?"

Inu snorted, smiling at them in spite of his glum mood. "All babies look alike," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at and stood, plopping the soft bundle in his lap. "Hey," he protested, holding the child gingerly.

"Deal with it," she grinned. "All babies look alike until you meet one of your own. Which won't be long for you now."

He glanced up at her, a faint smile in his eyes. "You're saying I should get used to the idea." Anuki nodded. He looked back down at the sleeping face with its perfect little features and astonishing cap of thick black hair. Inu sighed. "I am used to the idea. No one in the household has been thinking of anything else. She's been a complete terror, you understand. Making outlandish demands at all hours of the day and night. At least no one has gotten killed over it yet. If I didn't know better, I'd say pregnancy is mellowing her."

"Oh gods, not that," Anuki said wryly. "You're going to be a wonderful father, Inutaisho. I just know it." She smiled fondly at the sight of her Daimyo holding his infant nephew. A shadow passed over his face. "If I could just get Inoki to talk to me."

Anuki looked at her hands. "He's not been himself, not for some weeks. I don't know what the problem is, Inu. He says that everything is fine, but he's been gone so much I can't say for sure if I believe him anymore. I hardly see him long enough to ask."

Inutaisho scowled and the baby stirred fretfully. "Out in the wilds again? I wish I had the luxury of getting lost when I didn't feel like dealing with people. It's been years since I was able to run around like the bandits we used to be." His face turned melancholy thinking of the times when he and Inoki had been so close.

Anuki saw his expression and her heart was heavy with sadness. Her husband had become a silent, withdrawn man she didn't recognize. He was moody when he was home and barely spoke to the children. They were also hurt and confused by the change in their loving father. "Inu," she said quietly. "Please tell me what really happened. I've asked Inoki but he cuts me off and leaves when I mention your name. You must know what's been eating at him."

He tucked the sleeping baby back into her arms. The youkai lord wandered over to the wide window that overlooked the open grounds of the Sutakasi estate. The seasons were changing and there was a definite chill in the air now at night. He hated the thought of Inoki out in the wilderness, alone with his resentment and ghosts. His voice was so quiet that Anuki had to strain to hear his words. "I had an argument with Seshiko, the same night she told me she was pregnant. Inoki walked in on it, I'm afraid he saw me being, well, let's just say it was ugly and cruel, the way I was acting. He told me that I was exactly like our father."

"Oh Inu," she whispered. Anuki's eyes filled with tears. Inu and Inoki's father had been a violent, vicious man, sadistic where his two sons were concerned. Inu had often born the brunt of the abuse to spare his younger brother. Her husband wouldn't have survived childhood otherwise, his hanyou body was unable to withstand the level of punishment the beast could have inflicted. She'd never quite had the nerve to ask either brother if the old lord's death had been natural or not. Looking at Inu now, she guessed she'd always been right and was glad she'd never asked.

Inutaisho stared out the window, one arm propped casually against the frame. "The worst part is that he was right. In that one moment I felt like I'd become everything I'd ever hated about that old bastard. Since that, nothing is the same between us. Every time I see Inoki, I see the shadows in his eyes. I tried to explain, tried to tell him about how awful I felt, but he won't hear me. Just turns and walks away."

Anuki felt very old and tired. "Give him more time, Inu. He'll come around. You can't take back the past. Inoki has a lot of scars on the inside from that wicked old demon. I could say the same about you."

She placed the baby in his cradle and went over to her best friend. Inu stood staring blankly at the sky, every line of his body tense and hard. She hated seeing him like this. Anuki put her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. He might have pulled away from her but she held him firmly. "Hey, it's me, remember? You don't have to be a big tough warlord around me."

He laughed and turned in her embrace. "I know, you'll put me in my place, won't you? She grinned up at him. "Count on it. Don't make me get rough with you, Inu."

He returned her hug gratefully and kissed her on the top of her head. "Anuki, you're always right. You should be Daimyo instead of me, I'm entirely too stupid for my own good. Inoki will get over it and when he does, we'll all sit back and laugh together about how we make things so hard on ourselves."

* * *

Inoki was trembling with anger and knew he had to get out of there immediately. He'd followed his brother that morning more out of curiosity than any real intent. Since it was his home that Inutaisho was visiting, he'd decided to stick around and keep watch over his wife. What he'd just seen filled him with indescribable rage and pain. His brother holding his wife, kissing her on the top of her head like she belonged to him. Inoki ground his teeth in anger, oblivious to the taste of fresh blood in his mouth.

He stormed away from the house, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he fought to control the hatred seething inside of him. Instinct tried to force him to turn around, go back to that house and challenge his bastard brother. He wanted to use his claws in a way that he'd never felt before. And that bitch, she'd probably been carrying on like this the whole time they'd been married. Maybe she thought she'd made a mistake that day, settling for a half-breed like him. He snarled to himself, sure they'd been having a good laugh at his expense, falling in love with someone like Anuki. He wanted to charge back to that house, rip out his dear brother's throat with his own fangs and throw his wife on the floor and rape her until she remembered who she belonged to.

With an effort, he held himself back from such a suicidal act of rage. Inutaisho would certainly kill him once he realized the deception was over. And then there were the children to consider, they might never recover from witnessing such a violent act and just because their mother was a heartless cunt, he had no desire to scar them for life. He wondered suddenly if any of them were even his. The oldest girl, Abiko, had snow white hair like her uncle. "I am such a fool," he raged, raking his claws against the trunk of a tree. It felt amazingly good to vent his frustration.

His head started to clear a bit as he continued deeper into the woods. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to feel for the pendant. The cool smoothness of the crystal comforted him. At least Inu didn't seem to know everything yet. Inoki was more glad than ever that he'd never told his wife where he'd been going for the past few months. It had started innocently enough, Seshiko had pleaded with him to carry a message to her father. He'd cautiously agreed only to put her mind at ease. As long as the message wasn't anything treasonous, he warned. It hadn't been, just a simple letter advising Kashikoto that she was well and missed her home. "Make sure you wear that pendant," she said, handing him a small scroll. "If my father sees that, he'll know that I trust you."

Inoki had prepared himself for a chilly reception at the hands of the Azaryu. He knew next to nothing about the isolated clan of hill demons, other than the pure hell they inflicted in battle along the western border. Their customs were decidedly strange, far different than the rest of the western dog-youkai. He knew they chose to make their homes and dens in the cold mountains rather than settle in more hospitable climates. Seshiko had explained that it was custom, that and a desire to keep their own identity. Other civilized youkai might think of them as rude barbarians, living in caves and keeping to their own peculiar traditions. Savages, some of the court called them, living together in tight knit bands and foraging in the wilderness like the animals they preyed upon.

Seshiko had openly laughed when he'd questioned her about some of the more bizarre practices he'd heard rumors of like ritual scarring and body modification. It was true, she told him, turning her back and dropping the clothing that covered her shoulder so he could see the complex patterns burned into her otherwise smooth skin. You could tell an Azaryu warrior from other dog-youkai clans by his facial markings, a delicate and complicated series of small slices and hash marks that crisscrossed their cheekbones.

Another rumor he'd shyly asked her about was that Azaryu shared their females. It was unorthodox, he thought, considering how possessive most males were about their mates and families. Seshiko had given him a pitying look and explained.

"Life can be harsh and brutal in the mountains. We don't have the luxury of caring only for the immediate members of a household when our very survival depends on each member of the clan absolutely trusting in each other. It's common for females to have children by more than one mate. It's also common for us to share our bodies with each other regardless of mates, even if no offspring are intended. Sexual contact eases tensions, builds bonds. Females are not traded like currency between males. In fact, we are the initiators of such couplings. Azaryu respect each other that way. I'm sorry you are such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," he said, flushing beet red at her assumption. "I'm not making any judgments, I was just curious."

"Good," she laughed. "My father will enjoy meeting someone of your openmindedness, Inoki. He's convinced that your brother's court is full of worthless fops and lazy lapdogs. He will find it very refreshing to meet someone of your candor who can think for himself."

It was Kashikoto he was most worried about meeting, despite Seshiko's assurances. He knew the sly old clanlord would recognize him as Inutaisho's own brother. Even with the treaty, he expected the old dog to at best treat him as a messenger boy, at worst, the Daimyo's own spy who had cleverly duped the Azaryu heir into trusting him. As it happened, he couldn't have been more wrong. Once he'd been delivered to Kashikoto by a scouting party of suspicious Azaryu warriors the clan lord had welcomed him like a returning son rather than a dubious messenger. Kashikoto had beamed with pleasure at receiving his daughter's letter, making Inoki feel guilty at the amount of time it had taken Seshiko to wheedle him into carrying it for her.

"You have daughters, lord Inoki?" Kashikoto said, after stuffing him with a simple but sumptuous meal. Inoki felt he might not move for a week, but the old lord had called for liquor next and Inoki felt his eyes cross at the potent but quite tasty brew.

"I have three daughters," he confessed, his cheeks warmed by Azaryu liquor and his feet warm beside an Azaryu fire. "Also three sons. And one more on the way."

Kashikoto grinned wolfishly. "Your wife must be a remarkable woman. My compliments, lord Inoki." The old lord sighed contentedly. "If I might offer a word of advice, when your daughters marry, see to it that their husbands come to live within your household. Sons may go where they please, and do anyway, but a man misses his daughters' smiles more than he will know until he is deprived of them."

Inoki smiled, feeling at ease with Seshiko's father. "I will remember, my lord. If my daughters are anything like their mother I'm sure that I won't have a say at all in who they marry or where they live. Most of the time, I can't even get a word in edgewise, let alone make suggestions."

Kashikoto howled at that, the old dog shaking his head with undisguised mirth. "Too right, lord Inoki. And well said. Please do me the honor now, and be blunt as I value honesty above all else. How fares my daughter in your brother's household?"

Inoki tried not to let his discomfort show. "She is well. Her pregnancy advances normally and she's looking forward to a visit home as soon as the child is born."

The old youkai snorted. "Looking forward to returning home to stay, you mean. No need to sweeten the words for me, I know how Seshiko feels about her situation. My daughter is not a woman to hide her feelings. You must think me a beast for pressuring her into an alliance like this."

Inoki swirled the alcohol around in his cup. "It's hardly my place to say, my lord. Your treaty is with my brother and its terms are none of my business."

Kashikoto laughed sourly. "Come now, Inoki. I thought we were honest men. I am a beast to have asked my beloved child to allow her body to be used for my negotiations. I have faith in her strength and her commitment. Seshiko might be, er, temperamental, but I have never doubted her courage or her resourcefulness."

He grinned at the lord's choice of words. Temperamental had to be the mildest he'd heard Seshiko described so far. "She's been a bit difficult with the household staff. I think most of them are quite afraid of her."

"But not your brother," Kashikoto put in.

Inoki let his face betray nothing. "Inutaisho is afraid of no one, my lord," he said flatly.

"I don't suppose he is," the Azaryu murmured thoughtfully. "A pity as fear can be a great teacher and a great humbler among men. And admitting to that fear is a sign of a man's strength. However, with a sire such as yours, I don't believe your lord brother or yourself should be capable of fearing anything. Such a man could leave no room for fear in the hearts of his sons. Having faced him in battle myself and lived to tell the tale, I find it heartening to be in the same room with his son."

Inoki frowned. He did not want to discuss his father. "My lord, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am nothing like my father. Or my brother."

He was surprised when the older youkai reached across the table to grip him arm firmly. "I know that, son," Kashikoto's voice was soft and his eyes compassionate. "If you were, you wouldn't have my daughter's friendship. I can see by that pendant you wear that she thinks highly of you."

The hanyou smiled faintly and Kashikoto was satisfied. True, he expected great things from his daughter but he'd never believed she'd be so audacious as to subvert the Daimyo's own brother. He'd been expecting Inoki for some days now, warned of his arrival by coded messages from Seshiko. He and his daughter needed no messenger boy to communicate effectively.

Still, Kashikoto had been wary when he'd seen the pendant. A dangerous toy, he'd warned the girl. The original intention had been for Inutaisho to wear the vile bauble. It would have pleased him to see the proud Daimyo overcome by the madness and paranoia the jewel inspired. For it was no jewel at all, but pure crystallized malice, a poison formed by his daughter's own expert hands. The wearer would slowly succumb to its effects of fear and rage until he completely lost all sense of himself. He would then be a useful tool in Seshiko's deft control.

They'd had to abandon their plans to use the pendant against Inutaisho almost immediately. He was far too powerful and far too much in control of his own youki. He'd smell her magic before she ever got close enough to put the stone around his neck. No matter, he'd comforted his daughter. All we will need is someone above suspicion who can be bent our way. Surely even Inutaisho must have malcontented people in his household. Now he regarded his new hanyou friend and felt a passing regret when he gazed upon Seshiko's gift. Inoki would turn to them. He would abandon everyone and everything he'd known and become Azaryu if Kashikoto had anything to say in the matter. He smiled into the young man's placid dark eyes and thought how he'd make a fine addition to his clan.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: There is a lemonish scene in this chapter, it's not a comfortable scene and is intended to be disturbing and sad more than fluffy and lemony.**

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you send for me sooner?" Inutaisho roared. The smaller youkai cowered before him. "Please, my lord! The lady forbid us, she demanded that only her own people be present at this time."

Inutaisho normally didn't think much of people who bullied their servants. Unfortunately he was far too angry restrain himself. He seized the man by the front of his clothing and hoisted him into the air with one hand. "And who do you think you should be more afraid of, me or her?"

The Azaryu squirmed in his grasp. "My lord!" He tossed the man aside and glowered at the remaining Azaryu servants. They bolted out of his way and ran for cover as he strode into the apartments, fairly glittering with youki. He had no time to spare on politeness at the moment. He had been called out of battle drills because his wife was giving birth.

Just like Seshiko to try and keep it from him. He didn't understand her, she baffled him more than any other female he'd ever encountered. A vicious hellcat one moment, a manipulative coquette the next. For the first few months of her pregnancy, she'd avoided him assiduously, hardly leaving her rooms. He'd allowed it, figuring even an Azaryu might want to adjust to the changes in her body with some privacy.

It had been late at night when she'd finally come to him. He was enjoying a quiet evening drinking with a few of his favorite captains, discussing battles past and future in the comfort of his study. Seshiko had calmly entered the room, no tantrums, no demands. They'd watched her warily as she crossed the floor dressed in one of the soft flowing garments she favored. Seshiko had nodded politely to them and proceeded to the bedroom without a word. He and his captains had eyed each other uncomfortably for a few moments before they'd hurriedly excused themselves. Trying like hell not to make his trepidation seem obvious, he went to see her prepared for battle just the same.

She stood in front of the fireplace, looking at him with an unreadable expression. He stood there and returned her gaze thoughtfully. "Seshiko?"

She looked away and started to unfasten her clothing, letting the soft fabric drop to the floor with a whisper of silk. Naked, she faced him for a moment, maybe just to make sure that he could see the slight curve that her belly had developed. Then she turned, still not speaking as she slipped into his bed and lay quietly waiting for him.

Inutaisho was as confused as he'd ever been. He didn't know what to think or what to say, but he sensed that she'd be more comfortable if he didn't speak at all. He undressed silently and eased carefully in next to her. They lay in silence for a few more moments, he listened to the sound of her calm breathing and waited to see if she would approach him. When she didn't, he reached for her himself.

Seshiko permitted him to touch her as gently as he wanted. No retaliations, no challenges and no violent outburst. She responded avidly to his every movement, her lips were feather light under his. For the first time, he allowed himself the luxury of becoming lost in her and to float on the sea of her responsiveness. Seshiko let her hands roam over his body in exploration, caressing the smooth firm muscles of his shoulders, back and arms. Finally she offered him a surrender as passionate as it was honest, letting him hold her gently while their bodies trembled together and she cried out once in release.

To Inutaisho's surprise and pleasure, his wife remained beside him, wrapped in his embrace with her head pillowed on his chest. He lay awake, listening to her even breathing and stroking her soft hair, wondering what the hell had just happened to change her so. At dawn, he awoke to find himself alone, the bed still warm where she'd been sleeping.

Seshiko continued this routine for the next few months, choosing to spend most nights with him. He never asked her what had prompted the change in her behavior and she never offered him an explanation. In fact, she never confided anything to him, rarely speaking more than a handful of words to him at any time. The violence of the sexual encounters had eroded, but not the intensity. As her body had swelled and changed, the tension between them eased, but that didn't mean there was any openness or trust either. She continued to keep her own council and Inutaisho was very aware of the barrier that existed between them everywhere except in bed.

This moment was a prime example of that. He towered over the Azaryu servants, intimidating them with his presence alone. His voice was very calm, very controlled. "I realize that your mistress has ordered you to keep everyone, specifically me, out of that room at this time. I am Daimyo of these lands and I am master of this household. I will not be denied at my own consort's bedroom door! Move. Or die if you do not."

They scattered before him. Good, he thought, pleased he hadn't been forced to make good on his threat of violence. It seems they weren't as stupid as he'd taken them for. Boldly, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it fearlessly.

A sharp throwing knife embedded in the wood next to his head. "Oh thank the gods!" A blubbering healer threw himself at Inutaisho's feet. "She's being completely unreasonable, my lord!" Inu looked around the room. The midwife and her assistants were cowering the far corner. The fire provided the only light in the room. Across from him, Seshiko's eyes glittered ominously from where she lay on the bed.

"Leave!" she shouted, brandishing another throwing blade. He raised his eyebrows. "No." She snarled angrily at him, her eyes bright with youki and raised the blade for another throw. Seshiko dropped the knife and gasped painfully as a contraction suddenly demanded her full attention. He used the distraction to cross the room safely and stand beside her bed.

Seshiko groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position, clutching at her swollen belly as she panted. "Get out of my sight, all of you. Leave me now!"

Inutaisho clucked his tongue at her, amused. "You wish to give birth alone in a cave like a common beast? Is that the Azaryu way?"

She bared her teeth at him, enraged by his sarcasm. "Bastard!" Her face twisted again and she screamed loudly, held in the grip of a force more powerful than her own will. He slipped quietly behind her, bracing her against the pain. "Easy girl, you're stronger than this."

Her body twisted against him as he gripped her arms to support her. "It's killing me!" she shrieked.

Inu held her against his chest as she collapsed against him, her breathing harsh and ragged. The girl's face was soaked with sweat, her hair matted around her where it had come loose from a single plait down her back. Seshiko protested weakly as the midwife dove forward to pull the laboring she-demon's knees apart. "Excellent timing, my lord. The baby is crowning, your heir will arrive soon."

Seshiko screamed again, writhing helplessly against the pain. Her hands clawed desperately for support and found his, squeezing compulsively as she tried to endure the contractions. He mouth was in her ear, whispering encouragement and praise. "Just push now, you're doing fine. I'm right here, you can do it."

"Shut up," she hissed. He growled menacingly at her, stirred to a primal response by the smells and sounds in the room. She cried out again, her body moving helplessly. Inutaisho bit down on her shoulder to bring her back to herself and concentrate on birthing her child. Youkai females rarely had an easy time in labor and he could tell that Seshiko's strength was nearing its breaking point. He supported her as much as he could, bracing her against the pain and soothing her during respites from contractions. All his instincts were focused on her as her body heaved and gathered itself for the final effort.

Seshiko cried out loudly and fell against his chest. A thin wail sounded then and Inutaisho peered over his wife's head to look between her knees. "A fine son, my lord!" the midwife announced triumphantly. She placed the wet, whimpering infant on Seshiko's chest while she attended to the mother's needs. Instinct guided the tiny boy to suckle at his mother's breast and Seshiko's face softened suddenly in maternal love.

Inu nuzzled her cheek. "Leave us," he murmured to the midwife and her people. The new mother lay easily against her husband's body, aware of nothing else but the baby nursing at her breasts. Her arms curled around the tiny pup, feeling contentment, protective and protected by her husband's embrace.

* * *

"A son, so you say?" The old clanlord laughed, pouring sake for himself and his guest. "My daughter amazes me, such beauty and strength. A formidable woman."

Inoki drained his cup and reached into his shirt. He drew out several smallish scrolls, results of the past month's work. "Intelligence. Troop movements. Supply routes. Just what you asked for. It should be an easy victory, lord Kashikoto."

The old dog smiled. "Ah, who needs to speak of such things now, Inoki? I have a grandson. Tonight the Azaryu celebrate, tomorrow is soon enough for plotting." He met the hanyou's eyes and felt a distinct chill in his bones. Inoki's eyes had an almost feverish gleam. They were the eyes of a man who is lost and prepared to find his way home by any violence necessary.

"Celebrate all you want," Inoki muttered, dropping Kashikoto's gaze. "I will only celebrate when we can put an end to this and have achieved our goal."

"Are you so anxious to see your brother's blood?" Kashikoto asked him quietly. Inoki looked up, a fierce expression on his face. "I'm anxious to have it over with," he bit out. "I'm anxious to see my dear brother get what he deserves. If I could be there to deal him the final blow, it would please me even more."

Kashikoto gave him a stern look. "We've been over this, Inoki. Leave it to Seshiko, it's her call. Not yours."

Inoki growled softly to himself and downed another cup of the fine sake. Getting drunk was all he could do for now. The anger gnawed at his gut, burning painfully inside him. He had chosen not to tell Kashikoto anything about his last visit home. Or the conversations he'd had with his asshole brother or his bitch Anuki. He reached under his shirt to touch the newly healed scarring.

It hadn't hurt as much as he'd expected. He'd enjoyed it, kneeling on the ground, stripped to the waist and sweating in front of a few dozen Azaryu warriors. He closed his eyes to remember the smell of his flesh sizzling under the glowing red brand. Kashikoto himself had made the mark, a great honor he'd been told. An Azaryu girl had darted forward after the branding to smear a pungent herbal concoction into the wound. It would ensure that the burn scarred and healed properly, instead of simply fading away as most youkai wounds did. She met his gaze with an intense, aroused expression of her own, affected by the ritual and the smell of sweat and pain filling the room.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged. The Azaryu stamped their feet and howled as he rose form his knees, welcoming him into the clan as one of their own. For obvious reasons, he'd had to forgo the cheek scarification. It would raise too many questions. Questions he couldn't answer, as it was Inutaisho was becoming suspicious of him, his absences and his cold behavior. Anuki certainly noticed the changes in him.

You fucking bitch, he thought. You miserable lying cow! He could hardly restrain himself from lashing out at her the few times he'd forced himself to go home and pretend to believe her.

"I don't understand you, Inoki! Why won't you talk to me. You disappear from home for weeks at a time. Now when you are home you're like someone else, I want to know what's going on."

Yeah, I bet you do, he thought bitterly, ignoring his wife's distress, her anguish. He turned away, not trusting himself to look at her. He still loved her, gods knew it was insane but he did. And the part of him that was still in love with her was the part of him that screamed in agony when he saw her face. She could have no idea how much she'd torn him up with her betrayal. It was killing him to live within this lie. He heard Anuki's soft step behind him and swore he didn't have the strength to do it, to leave, to just walk away this time. The end was coming and after it did, he wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

Anuki felt like she'd been torn in two. Part of her was so angry with Inoki, his bitter silences and icy rejection. The other half was heartsick with longing for her husband. If he would just tell me what I've done to make him treat me this way, if he would just talk to me about it, I know we could find a way through it together. Timidly, fearing yet another rejection, she approached her husband's back and touched him. Inoki flinched but for the first time in months he didn't push her hands away.

Encouraged, she ran her hands up his backbone, pressing lightly on the rock hard muscles of his back. She felt him shudder slightly through the thin fabric of his clothes and hesitated a moment. He was so tense, so unpredictable. Anuki hardened her resolve, she had to get through to him somehow. The fact he hadn't shoved her away yet was the only lifeline she had.

Swallowing nervously, Anuki circled her husband to stand in front of him, her hands resting lightly on his chest. He refused to meet her eyes, looking steadily away and over her head. Gently, she began to undress him, slipping her hands under his clothes to touch his skin. A tiny frown creased her forehead. His body had changed, become more muscular and leaner, even his skin had darkened somewhat due to be outside so much. Her fingers found an odd roughness and she pushed aside the cloth to look. A scar, raised and rough against the smooth skin over his right pectoral muscle. She didn't know the complex pattern but she could tell it wasn't from an accident or injury. "Oh Inoki," she whispered. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

His hands came up to grip hers harshly. Anuki stared up at her husband, feeling caught like a small animal in the claws of a hunter. His eyes burned into hers, his jawline tense and angry. Anuki felt lightheaded just looking at him, her breath becoming shallow. For a second, she thought he might strike her, she didn't know this strange, wild person in her husband's body.

Inoki pulled her to him roughly, crushing her against his body as he covered her mouth in a brutal kiss. Anuki gasped from surprise as much as pain but didn't recoil. His lips bruised hers cruelly and she submitted to his embrace like a woman with no will of her own. If this is what he wants from me, needs from me, I will give it, she thought and passionately tried to return his kiss. Inoki left her no room to respond lovingly, he barely left her enough room to breathe. Her vision was starting to blur by the time he released her mouth and started to tear at her clothes. He ripped them away, deliberately shredding the soft fabric in his claws. Anuki closed her eyes and stood still as her husband's hands and mouth roamed over her body possessively. Her hands buried themselves in his thick hair, gasping aloud as his sharp teeth grazed her sensitive nipples.

He moved further down her, taking in her scent and growling angrily against her thighs. Anuki trembled with a strange combination of fear and arousal. He'd never been like this before, Inoki had always been such a gentle, considerate lover. Now he sounded as if he wanted to eat her alive. He ground his face against the soft, yielding flesh of her belly, his fingers digging painfully into her buttocks. Inoki suddenly yanked her legs out from under her, catching her against his body and lowering her to the floor.

She reached for him lovingly but he took her wrists and pinned them to the floor on either side of her head. He held her there while he shrugged angrily out of his clothes. It chilled her that he wouldn't look at her face. Instead he focused on the floor above her head as he spread her legs and mounted her, intent on having her here and now in her study instead of moving to the more secluded bedroom. She hoped the servants had enough sense to keep their distance and make sure none of the children walked in on them.

He took her hard and fast on the floor, the texture of the carpet burning into her hips and shoulders. It hurt too, she wasn't ready for him after months of abstinence. Anuki held onto him, grinding her teeth against her husband's angry thrusts. Her knees were clamped around his hips in an effort to match his frantic rhythm. Her hands ached from holding him so tightly. "Inoki!" she cried out finally. "Please! You're hurting me!"

"Good," he hissed and nipped her earlobe hard enough to make it bleed. "I want it to hurt," he explained harshly. "I don't want you thinking of anything else while I'm fucking you."

Anuki moaned, his words stirred a primal response in her body and she matched him intensely. She didn't care that it hurt, she only wanted him. His breath was hot in her ear, ragged and desperate as he continued to ride her mercilessly. She growled at him, clawing his shoulders and digging into his flesh as she cried out when the orgasm ripped suddenly through her body. "Inoki!"

She held him tightly with her arms and legs, cradling him as he shuddered violently on top of her. Anuki stroked his hair, kissing whatever flesh she could reach as Inoki's shivering subsided and his harsh breathing slowed. She wasn't prepared for it when he jerked away from her abruptly, pulling himself up to kneel between her legs with a mixture of fear and pain in his eyes. "Inoki?"

He left her lying there, naked and sticky from his sweat. Inoki staggered out the door, carrying his clothes and not looking back as if the sight of her terrified him beyond words. Anuki turned on her side and curled into a tight ball, the sobs shaking her body and tears she couldn't stop rolled down her cheeks. For the first time, she realized her husband was completely lost to her and her heart ached with grief and loss.

* * *

Inutaisho wandered down the empty corridor, a strange and remarkable feeling of contentment filling him. Seshiko and the babe were asleep, he hated to leave them. Almost he couldn't, so powerful was his instinct to stay and keep watch over his mate and child. He waved casually to his guards and they grinned back at him.

"Congratulations, my lord." "The guards' compliments, sire." He nodded an acknowledgement, aware of the happy and slightly goofy smile he wore. Inutaisho sighed deeply as he entered the quiet of his own quarters. He intended to bathe, maybe a quick nap, before going back to them.

He damn near jumped out of his skin w hen a voice addressed him from the darkness. "Might I offer my congratulations, lord Daimyo?"

"Inoki?" Inu had been so distracted that he hadn't felt his brother's presence. Inoki sat in the darkest corner of the room, his black hair blending into the shadows as did his dark clothing. "What are you doing here," Inutaisho asked stupidly.

His brother stood and crossed the room soundlessly, his feet a bare whisper on the carpet. Inu felt uneasy, something was wrong, very wrong. His nerves came alive at the nameless threat, the malice filling the room. Inoki's voice was quiet and cold, absent of all emotion. "I heard lady Seshiko was in labor. She has given you a son, am I correct?"

"Yes," Inu said, not taking his eyes off the hanyou for a second. "A healthy boy."

Inoki nodded. "So the terms of the treaty have been completed."

That wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. The brother he knew cared nothing for treaties or politics. He forced himself to answer casually. "That was the deal, a child of mine by Seshiko. I will be sending word to the Azaryu immediately."

Inoki smiled slyly. "Of course, I'm sure her father will be most pleased." Inutaisho frowned, irritated by the condescending, sarcastic tone of his brother's voice. "Inoki, just what the hell is your problem? If there's something you want to say to me, just fucking say it already."

"I've said all I came to say, dear brother." Inoki shot him a filthy look. "I'll be glad to leave your exalted presence now. I have no desire to linger in your company." That did it, Inutaisho was furious, hurt by his brother's bitter tone and stung by his contemptuous words.

"You snotty little brat," he said, resorting to using the same kind of language on him from childhood. Inoki glared at him and Inutaisho met his furious look. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, Inoki, but I'm sick of the attitude. You've always been a moody son of a bitch. I've tried to talk to you, no I've begged to talk to you but you won't even hear me out. I'm done with it, you can just take your sorry ass out of my sight. Fuck you anyway!"

"Fuck you too, dear brother," Inoki snarled, balling his fists in anger. He was pushing it, he was pushing himself right in Inu's face. He watched as the anger filling his brother's eyes made them darken and glow with ruddy energy. Inu flashed out a hand and caught his brother by the throat. "Is this what you've been looking for?" he asked, digging in with his claws.

Inoki said nothing, just hung there in his grip with hatred and a sick eagerness in his gaze. Inu read that and felt his angry youki fade and drain out of him, realizing that it was indeed what Inoki wanted. It sickened him, knowing his own brother was longing to be killed by him. "No," he whispered and with an effort released his hold on Inoki's neck.

"You don't have the balls," Inoki said softly. His face was a mask of disgust and disappointment. "You weak, miserable bastard." Inoki stormed out the door, leaving his brother alone with the pain building inside him. Inutaisho sat down heavily, raising his hands to his face and pressing his fingers against his eyes, willing himself to not be sick on the floor.

A few deep breaths later, Inutaisho snapped back into himself. He had no time to vent his grief or drive away the pain. He had work that needed done immediately. A lot of it, or the bloodshed would be immeasurable. Mind focusing with that peculiar Tai-Youkai ability to separate his personal anguish from what needed to be done, Inutaisho felt his body gearing up for battle. "Ari," he called out sharply. "Izitiko!"

His two favorite bodyguards ran into the room. "Lord?" they asked, looking at him questioningly.

Inutaisho stood, very inch of his body radiating with authority and his eyes flashing ominously. "Wake my captains and their lieutenants, the ones that are still here anyway." Damn, far too many were already in the field. Why had he ever been so blind and stupid?

"Sire?" Ari said, looking confused by his general's order. Inu gave him a twisted smile. "Send them in here, I don't care what bed you have to drag them out of, I want all of them here in a quarter hour. Now move!" The guards ran, their voices waking the rest of the staff, ringing his orders against the cold stone walls. Alone again, the demon lord of the West closed his eyes briefly and with heartfelt regret, stopped trusting his brother.


	9. Chapter Nine

Inutaisho stood at the door of his wife's apartments, his eyes were wide with shock. "What the hell happened here?" 

The room was completely demolished. Even Seshiko at her worst temper tantrum wouldn't cause this level of destruction. Inutaisho shot an accusing look at the two guards who were stationed at his wife's quarters. They looked nervous as did his own bodyguards. The senior of Seshiko's guards swallowed hard. "Sire, I swear on my honor, no one has entered or left since you were here this morning."

Inutaisho cautiously entered the rooms, wondering if the tsunami that had come through had left any survivors. Ordinarily, his guard would have alerted him immediately if it were one of Seshiko's outbursts, but they assured him it had been quiet all day. That's when he smelled the blood and felt his heart freeze up in his chest. "Shit," he said softly, picking his way carefully through the debris of shattered furniture. At the bedroom he prepared himself for the worst and kicked open the door, one hand on his sword hilt.

Seshiko's servants were all dead, he immediately recognized each of the corpses laying on the floor. The bedroom was a war zone. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to make the long walk across the floor to the cradle beside Seshiko's demolished bed. His two week old son was there, sleeping peacefully, one pink fist wedged in his tiny mouth. Inutaisho realized he'd been holding his breath and let it out in a slow exhale of relief. His son was alive.

Tenderly, the demon lord lifted his infant son and held him, cradling the child against the soft fabric of his kimono above the spiked metal of his breastplate. His nose twitched, Seshiko's blood was mixed in with the rest but her body was missing. It was clear that the servants had not died easy deaths or quick ones. He frowned, too much blood for the dead servants and some of it he didn't recognize. Intruders.

Snarling with suppressed rage, he stormed back into the main receiving room of the apartments. "Izitaki!" he shouted. The guard came running. "My lord!"

"We have guests," he snapped, so angry that foam actually flecked from his lips. Izitaki turned pale at the sight of his lord's red rage. Inutaisho's face had become more demonic, the stripes on his cheeks were bloody gashes against his skin and his teeth seemed too large for his mouth. "Alert the household guard. I want the bastards responsible brought to ME! Alive, you understand?"

Izitaki fled, his voice echoing back as he ran down the corridor, raising the alarm and calling the guards for his orders. Inutaisho growled to himself, it was unthinkable that the sanctity of his fortress had been breached. He felt his fury start to override him when a tiny mew of protest from the baby caught his attention. He looked down into his son's face and deliberately let the youki building inside him lighten. The baby calmed almost instantly and reached out to capture a few strands of white hair to stuff in his mouth.

Inutaisho's face softened somewhat. Even at two weeks the boy was already displaying a remarkable sense of self-possession, rarely crying and seemingly far more alert than he'd thought pups this age could be. Of course he was already being treated as a little prince by all of the staff and most of the court had begged for the opportunity to present themselves to the Daimyo's new heir, even if it meant braving the company of the child's overprotective and unpredictable mother.

Seshiko, he thought, gently rocking his son against his neck. She would never have killed her own servants like this, most were people who'd been with her from childhood. Nor would she have abandoned the baby. She had to have been taken by the intruders. A hostage? It made no sense. The logical choice would have been the baby, as his son could be used both against him and the Azaryu clan. It was a mystery to him. As soon as his guards arrived he would have the child taken to his own rooms and no, scratch that. Inutaisho headed out the door, suddenly needing to take his son to his own secure quarters himself. Left there, he could trust in the boy's safety as well as he could trust in his own and he'd be able to devote his full attention to tracking down and punishing the bastards who had dared provoke him by invading his home.

At the door of his own apartments, he nodded curtly to his bodyguards who took one look at their lord's face and immediately snatched open the door. "No one enters or leaves without my express permission," he snarled menacingly. His own servants hurried forward, anxious for orders. "We have intruders in the fortress," he told them. "I need you to secure the service entrances at once. As of this moment, this apartment is locked down. No one gets in, under pain of death."

He proceeded to his own bedroom door and found it bolted against him. "What the hell," he whispered as the blood scent again filled his nostrils. "Seshiko!" he shouted.

The door opened slowly and his wife stood there, her face pale and literally drenched in blood. He stared at her, stunned to silence and took in her battered appearance. Her arms were caked with gore, blood and tissue hung limply from her claws. Seshiko blinked at him, seemingly having trouble focusing her eyes. He could tell that no small amount of the blood was her own. "My lord," she said regally and collapsed on the floor at his feet.

The room was a bloodbath, far worse than Seshiko's rooms had been. He could see that Seshiko's supposed abductors had met a quite gruesome end. He knelt next to her, still holding their son in one arm while his other gathered her head into his lap. "Seshiko," he murmured, stroking her hair, no longer bright and shimmering, but soaked and darkened with blood.

Her eyes opened, finding his. One stained hand reached up to lightly touch his face. "My lord, the assassins..."

"Hush," he said, alarmed at the weakness in her voice. "Don't try to talk, you're safe now. The healers are on the way."

She smiled at him, a very soft and sweet smile. It scared the hell out of him. "It's too late, I've lost too much blood. I won't be able to heal from this, my lord."

"Don't say that. I won't allow you to die," he said, already knowing that he couldn't prevent it. Female youkai were very vulnerable after giving birth. The stress on their bodies interfered with the natural healing ability as the body had focused all its energies on the delivery of a healthy pup. Women often remained in seclusion for three months after a child's birth, both to bond with and nourish the newborn as well as to keep risks to a minimum. At three months, a child would be named in a formal ceremony. Then would the mother and child emerge from their self imposed exile and become part of the clan's daily life again.

Seshiko coughed and flecks of blood splattered Inutaisho's face. He barely noticed them, he was so focused on holding her to life. She smiled that sweet unseen before smile again. "I must speak. I have things I need to tell you now, as I do not have much time left."

"No," he said, denying that her time was short and she should conserve her strength.

"I must," she told him and her tone was firm. "These assassins were sent by my father, lord Kashikoto. He is already moving against your forces in the west. He means to take them by surprise."

He was very aware of what the Azaryu clan lord had planned. Thanks to his preparations over the past two weeks, Kashikoto was in for a surprise of his own. "I know," he said simply.

Seshiko looked relieved. "I knew you did," she murmured, her voice soft and fierce. "My father believes that your forces will be unable to resist without you there to lead them. So he sent these assassins. I was to have given them access to my rooms until they were able to trap you there alone. I refused. My father's men are well trained and tried to persuade me by murdering my personal staff."

"You were not persuaded," he whispered.

"I was not," she replied, a grimace of pain crossing her features. Seshiko swallowed hard and continued. "They felt they had no choice at that point but to dispose of me also, since I had betrayed my clan. They left me for dead." She gave him a bloodthirsty grin. "The fools should have made sure, my lord. I trained them better than to leave an enemy alive."

He was startled. "You trained them?" It made perverse sense suddenly. Kashikoto had intended this betrayal from the beginning, using the treaty to get his own agents inside the Daimyo's household. "Seshiko, you followed them here to finish them off? How did you..." He trailed off, noticing for the first time that the dead assassins were wearing his own personal livery, indicating their status as trusted servants. No one on the household staff would have challenged them. New faces came and went all the time in a fortress this size, but that livery was sacrosanct and no one would dare question the lord's own personal service.

Seshiko watched the expressions flowing over her husband's face. "The livery was provided, as was access to your personal quarters and mine. The service entrances are well guarded but there are some members of your household that no one would ever suspect and the guards passed these assassins through on his word alone."

He closed his eyes, trying to deny the truth. "Inoki."

Her fingers caressed his cheek again. "Don't punish yourself over Inoki, my lord. He did not turn against you willingly. It was my spell that made him betray you. Between the paranoia I induced and his own insecurities and jealousy, he's hardly accountable for his own actions. He has become consumed with anger and hatred, he does not know himself anymore."

"You did this," Inutaisho breathed. "You turned him against me, made him hate me, hate his wife." It was suddenly so clear to him, how Inoki had pulled away from everyone he loved. It was too easy to see where he'd gone for all his long and unexplained absences, straight into Kashikoto's waiting hands. He cursed himself for not seeing the truth sooner, in time to save Inoki. And he cursed himself for bringing Seshiko into his household where she had ample time to twist and manipulate his gentle, kind natured brother into something unrecognizable.

"Seshiko, you miserable bitch. Do you have any idea of what you've done?" She looked up at him, as blissful as if his curses were endearments. "I do now," she said softly. "What I didn't know was how I'd feel when the time finally came and I had to choose for myself that it was time for you to die. I found I couldn't do it, I could do anything else, but I couldn't do that."

"Why?" he asked, curious in spite of his anguish. She'd cost him his brother, she'd damn near cost him his life and the lives of his men. And still he felt compelled to understand her, dig beneath her unforgivable actions and come up against the real Seshiko, the woman inside the manipulative viper, the one who'd given him a son.

Seshiko regarded him soberly. "You can't guess? I've fallen in love with you, my lord. I don't know why, but there's no other explanation. Azaryu warriors are expected to put the needs of the clan first. It seems I've failed my father in choosing to put my own desires above his plans."

Her eyes fluttered shut at last and Inutaisho held her harder, crushing her against his armor. The baby whimpered at the tightness of his hold on them both. "Damn you, damn you," he told her, tears starting to slide from his eyes. "You betrayed me and ripped me apart inside and now you want to die on me after telling me that. Damn you Seshiko!"

He felt her smile again and looked down at her. He could hear the sound of her heart slowing, stumbling and the fierce, vibrant light of her was growing dim. "Tell me something," she whispered.

"Anything," he muttered, blinking back more useless tears.

Her voice was so soft. "Did you always intend to betray the treaty? My father was convinced of it, that's why he sent me to you. That you were moving against him, trapping him into a treaty that only gave you room to crush him absolutely when you wanted. I need to know the truth for myself, I need to hear it from you."

He let out a sharp bark of chagrin and tenderly traced her lips with his finger. "Of course I was going to betray your father. There was never any doubt of it. It was a trap and I forced his head into it. He knew my intentions when he signed the treaty." He held her gaze with his own, forcing himself to be as brutally honest as she desired. "I wanted it that way, you should know that. There's nothing quite as satisfying as destroying an enemy and having him absolutely know there's no way out, no matter how hard he struggles."

She smiled faintly. "I knew I understood you from the beginning. I'm glad for it means that I truly do know the man I fell in love with. You will always be my most beloved enemy, my husband Inutaisho." And she gave a soft sigh and died in his arms, her face damp with his tears. He threw back his head and howled his pain until the entire fortress was brought to a standstill, silent in observance of their lord's unbearable grief and loss.


	10. Chapter Ten Epilogue

Lord Inutaisho stood alone on the balcony, looking out over his lands. The cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sweet smell of their fragrance. It was a beautiful, sun filled day, a bright and promising morning. He was glad he'd chosen this day for the name ceremony. The fortress was packed to capacity. No one wanted to miss the festivities, no one dared refuse his summons. 

He turned and went back into the darkness of his private rooms, one hand absently pulling at his unbound hair. If he went back to the balcony and looked hard into the distance, he could almost see the place where the Sutakasi estate had stood. Inutaisho's eyes were unusually sharp even for a Tai-Youkai. He'd had the estate demolished, what his brother had left of it anyway. All of the clan's treasures and artifacts had burned along with the timbers of the building, he'd ordered nothing be taken from the rubble other than the bodies of Anuki, her children and their loyal servants who'd tried to defend their mistress to the end.

Certainly, there were cousins of the family, blooded well enough to even claim the title of clanlord. Inutaisho's face twisted in a bitter smile. None that had the guts to come to him and ask it. He'd had the bodies burned as was custom in the West and scattered the remains with his own hands into a lake that a certain young woman had once thrown him into.

He sighed, frustrated with himself for thinking of such things on a day like today. As soon as the Sutakasi estate was ready and all the rubble of timber and stone and ash had been carefully cleared away, he was going to plant an entire field of wildflowers. It seemed the only memorial he could think of for her. It was at least something he knew she would have loved.

Quietly, he started down his private stair the audience hall. The guests were gathered, he could hear their voices buzzing excitedly. It was supposed to be a happy day, why was he so overcome with melancholy now? Maybe because it was a happy day and he was going to be forced to smile and put on a gracious face for the sake of appearances. The lord Daimyo must display himself, he thought, irritated by the necessity for ceremony and prestige. Just to give his boy a name. He shook his head, as bound as ever by the ancient traditions.

He was starting new traditions himself. And putting an end to ones that annoyed him. Like ridiculous matters of bloodline and purity. The court knew better than to push him on that one. Knew that to mention the word hanyou in a sneering voice in his presence might be a death sentence. Mentioning the name of his brother to his face absolutely was a death sentence. He didn't want to discuss it, didn't want to discuss the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw Inoki's face before he died. Again he reminded himself that he had no choice, even if he'd managed bring his brother back from where Seshiko's mind warping spell had taken him, Inoki would want to die anyway after what he'd done.

Inutaisho touched the hilt of Tetsusaiga and smiled thoughtfully. If only you were capable of dealing life as well as death, he told it. As usual, the mystical katana kept its own council and did not reply. A blade that would cut death, now that was something to think about, he reflected. Death was something he did well himself, with or without his powerful ally.

The Azaryu had borne the full fury of his rage. His army had chased Kashikoto's rebellious cowards back to the filthy mountain lairs that spawned them. And then they'd begun the painstaking task of eradicating, slaughtering, every last one of the Azaryu hill demons, right down to the last female with pups.

He wasn't proud of himself when he thought about that. He'd been in the grip of his rage when he'd gone into those mountains to deal revenge and punishment. In retrospect, it seemed excessive. At the time, it seemed to be the answer for the anguish tearing him apart. Youkai justice was blunt and brutal. The clans understood their Daimyo very well now and no one questioned his decision to destroy the Azaryu so completely. The mountainsides had run with blood and still he'd been left wanting more, unable to slake the guilt and grief that raged inside him. If they'd surrendered, he might have spared them. Might being the word in question. Kashikoto had ordered his people to resist to the end, foolish arrogant bastard.

Inutaisho felt a cool smile of pleasure cross his face when he thought of the satisfaction he'd felt when he'd cornered the old lord and torn his head off with his own bare claws. He'd even brought the head back as a momento and left it sitting there to rot on his father's chair so all the assembled clan lords and their whispering yes-men and boys could look at it and know DAMN well who he was and where he stood on the subject of loyalty.

It was barbaric, it was uncivilized, he agreed with that consensus. And he was a youkai lord and it was up to him to decide what was civilized or not. Mercy was something he couldn't afford at the time. Anuki hadn't received mercy from the Azaryu when they'd destroyed her husband. Her son hadn't received mercy in being forced to grow up without his parents and siblings. Inoki was right, the bastard, he thought miserably. I am just like Father when it comes down to it.

He set his face in placid mask and went into the hall. The guests hushed their annoying murmur when they saw him take his place. His eyes roamed impassively over the assembled guests and nobility. "Gracious cousins," he said softly, deliberately making them strain and hover to hear his words. "I thank you for coming today and being part of this joyous event."

Joyous? His cool voice held but a whisper of the sarcasm he felt over the word. Still, it was time for him to put aside the past and look to the future. Inutaisho's eyes fell on his young son laying quietly in his ornate cradle, looking up at him with those golden eyes so like his own. He wondered if the child would favor him or his mother, from the shock of white hair the infant was sporting it seemed likely to be himself. He raised his eyes and found the young woman who was holding his nephew with his unruly black crown so like Inoki's. The girl blushed when she realized the Daimyo was watching her. Pretty, he thought absently, making a note to find out her name. It seemed as if he was still himself, even if he missed Seshiko or at least the idea of her.

He didn't love her, never pretended he did. And he was sorry for her death in spite of what she'd done. In the end, she'd found her own peculiar brand of loyalty to honor. He only hoped to be as lucky with his own. But now it was time for the show. "Gracious cousins," he said again, lifting his son up to hold the boy high over their heads. "I present you today with my son, my clan heir. Give him this name and call it into the wilds, for he is of my own blood and of my own body. I name him Sesshomaru!"


End file.
